True Grit
by Cathy Paige
Summary: Hermione secrets are many and frightening. As time goes by, she learns the true meaning of strength and bravery from none other than her feared potions professor.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Hermione secrets are many and frightening. As time goes by, she learns the true meaning of strength and bravery from none other than her feared potions professor. **

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

Chapter One:

"Good evening Headmaster," Hermione intoned politely after opening the door to his office.

"Miss Granger, please have a seat," Albus swept his hand toward a chair to Hermione's left. "May I get you a drink, tea, pumpkin juice?" he asked politely.

"No thank you, professor." Hermione took her seat and arranged her robes elegantly, smirking slightly when he offered her his ubiquitous lemon drops.

"I must admit I was quite surprised to receive your request for a meeting and on your 16th birthday no less." The headmaster peered at his charge over half-moon glasses, a twinkle covering the calculation that could only be discerned by the most skilled witches and wizards around.

"And I appreciate your time, but I thought it would be prudent, especially now, to explain that I am in fact, seventeen years old," responded Hermione, looking for all the world as if she were talking to one of her younger classmates and not the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Albus asked, a furrow appearing between his cerulean eyes. "My dear, I apologize, but even if I were not familiar with your date of birth, your scholastic career would suggest that you have at least one more year before you reach such an auspicious age." The headmaster had sat up, resting his hands on his desk in a rare show of authority.

"And under normal circumstances, sir, I would agree with your assessment. However, if you recall a certain clandestine Time-Turner from my third year here," she vocalized, almost as if she were questioning his retention of that year.

"Yes, of course, but even if you were to advance your age day by day as you did…" The headmaster's voice tapered off, his eyes seeming to bore into the young woman in front of him. "How much _did _you advance your age, Miss Granger?" His voice was soft, bellying his fear and anger over the new situation.

Hermione, not one to be cowed by the headmaster's dramatic mood change, leveled her gaze at him as she answered. "410 days, sir, give or take a few hours."

Albus straightened up, feeling cold from her answer. He had a horrible idea as to what this meeting was about all of a sudden. "I see, and now I think would be a good time to tell me why you asked for this meeting, Miss Granger."

Hermione sensed his intrusion into her mind, and not for the first time she wondered if he even realized what it is he did on a regular basis to those around him. She provided images of her studying, of how she used her extra time in third year to unlock the secrets behind one of her favorite subjects, Arithmancy, and how she had begun to build a matrix concerning all the players in the upcoming war that she knew of, trying her best to predict patterns and possible outcomes. She knew that even should he wish to deny her access, he would be interested in her discoveries with such high Arithmancy.

"I'd very much like to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix, sir, and I hope that I have something valuable to offer," she responded calmly, not betraying the fact that she felt his intrusion and directed his access accordingly.

Albus closed his eyes wearily, fighting against the sigh that had almost erupted at her words. "Miss Granger, you are a student under my care, and I cannot-"

"Professor Snape was still a student when you enlisted him as your spy within the Death Eaters," Hermione parried sharply, cutting off the headmaster for the first time, ever.

"How did you…" the headmaster began, but quickly closed his mouth as he realized what he'd just said.

Hermione rose to her feet, her eyes lit like burning coals in the subdued lighting. "I didn't, Headmaster, not until now." She swept over to the grate, the fire happily ignoring the arctic temperature between student and mentor. With her back to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione continued. "I see what it is you're trying to do for Harry, but you're doing him no favors. He'll learn to despise you for the secrets you keep from him, and if you really think that Harry will just allow you to lead him along without full disclosure, then you obviously don't know him all all."

Albus had stood as well, coming around to prop himself against his desk. "And what do you think I am keeping from him?" Not to be fooled twice, the headmaster kept his tone light and unobtrusive.

Instead of answering, Hermione asked, "Why would you allow three first year students to access a forbidden corridor in order to save the Philosopher's stone? Why would you allow Harry and Ron to go down the Chamber of Secrets to face a basilisk? Better yet, why was it Harry's and my responsibility to save Sirius and Buckbeak in our third year? Or why didn't you place the Goblet of Fire in your office where dozens of nosy portraits bound to your will could keep an eye out for any foul play?" Hermione was facing Albus once more, fury etched into ever line of her body. Even said portraits could tell that her litany had raised astonishment as she continued.

"I know you are as human as the rest of us, but Harry, Ron and I are _YOUNGER_ than you! What purpose could you have for us, for Harry if not to groom him toward a certain end? Why would _Voldemort_ go after a family who was by all rights trying to stay off the radar by the time he got around to finding and killing them?" She stopped, visibly pulling herself together as she straightened, much like the professor had done just moments ago. "Obviously Voldemort fears Harry for some reason, otherwise why would he pursue a baby cum teenager to the exclusion of everything else? The only question I really have now is: why does everyone seem to think that Harry is the linchpin, including you?"

Hermione had practically slithered up to the headmaster while she spoke, and now stood only a few short meters away from him, daring him to lie or prevaricate in any way. She could see the wheels turning in his mind; even if she couldn't read his thoughts as well as she could protect her own. Yet, before she allowed Albus to evade her, she went for the kill. "Harry thinks you're ignoring him because of all the bad press this year. If only he understood the connection he shares with Lord Voldemort. I feel it too when I make eye contact with him. I know why you're staying away from him, but Harry needs you. He needs your support."

Stunned silence descended between the two individuals, Albus narrowly avoiding displaying his thoughts too freely as he had previously, trying once more to affect a grandfatherly air. When Hermione proceeded to arch one eyebrow in silent inquiry, Albus suddenly felt as if it was his dour potion's master inhabiting this younger woman's mind, and not the studious, lively girl he would have recognized anywhere else.

And still, his mind returned to what she had said. She sensed it too? What did that mean? Was she, could she be an Occlumens? _Outrageous_! Albus thought. But still, it did seem rather unlikely that she would understand the dilemma he found himself in unless she was able to deduce it somehow, which only lead back to Occlumency. Frustrated with the circular argument, Albus sighed through his nose, gazing at his charge as if he was seeing her fully for the first time.

"Are you able to block your mind from mental intrusion?" Albus simply asked, weariness creeping into his voice.

"Yes," Hermione answered, not elaborating in any way. It seemed as if her penchant for excitable exclamations had departed her new personality as well, Albus thought. But then, if she could mask her thoughts and feelings from Legillimency attacks, then it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume that the façade her friends and professors witnessed on a daily basis was born of self-preservation, much like Occlumency generally was for the young connoisseur. He wished to delve into her reasons for learning such a skill, but instinctively doubted she would be willing to impart secrets that she was clearly protecting with her limitless capacity. Instead, he refocused on the conversation, realizing at once its inevitable conclusion.

Miss Granger knew too much already, thus he would be forced to induct her into the Order, if for no other reason than to protect its interests. And, recalling the arithmantic matrix she gave him a glimpse of earlier, perhaps she did possess a skill that could be useful to the Light in the coming months.

"I see. Please, retake your seat while I summon a bonder," Albus intoned, not unkindly as he moved to the fireplace near the chair Hermione was striding for once again.

She paused briefly, turning over her shoulder to ask, "Bonder?"

"Yes, for your induction," Albus responded, his back now facing her. "While not a potent as an Unbreakable Vow, the promises you'll make tonight will ensure the Order's safety, which should prevent another Pettigrew from infiltrating our midst."

"Of course," Hermione said, realizing her nod would go unseen by the man who now crouched in front of the fireplace, a pinch of floo powder primed and ready.

"Professor Severus Snape's office!" Albus bellowed.

_Oh dear_ thought Hermione, her face draining of what little color it had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

Chapter Two:

Severus scowled, immediately recognizing the greenish hue of Albus's head in the flames of his fireplace. _What does the old man want now?_ He thought. "Severus, good evening. I was hoping you had a moment to come to my office. There is something I need to discuss with you." The underlying urgency in his request kept Severus from outright denying the older wizard. Of course he had no time to spare, but for the venerable headmaster and general to the Order, he would always come when beckoned.

"I don't see why you always ask when we both know your words are anything but," sneered Severus.

"You know that to act like a dictator is to eventually become one." Looking at his mentor in the flames, Severus couldn't help but smirk when he saw the ever-present twinkle.

"Is that a thinly veiled criticism of my teaching style, Albus?" Like silk gliding over steel, Severus's words drifted toward the man he treated as a surrogate father, for lack of a better moniker at times.

The headmaster chuckled, eyes glittering more fiercely with delight that he had been able to coax a positive response, if one were to call his teasing words as such. "Please, use the floo when you have found a good stopping place," and then the headmaster was gone. In other words, _leave now and come as quickly as magic will allow_.

Thus it was with decisive haste that Severus found himself in the headmaster's office, confusion and irritation warring with him as he took in the other occupant in the room. For this was not to be a meeting between Order members, but rather a teacher-student conference. The insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all sat in the chair nearest the fireplace he had just entered from, looking for the entire world like a pureblood princess, poise and strength bleeding from her very pores. With practiced ease, Severus glided over to the chair Albus indicated for him to take, a sneer in place for good measure.

"Headmaster, wouldn't Minerva be better suited to handling issues concerning her precious cubs?" Severus peered at the insufferable chit as he spoke, trying in vain to determine why he had been called upon. She wore wizarding robes in a deep crimson, with her hair pulled off her neck, revealing the milky white perfection…no! Snapping his eyes to the man who sat across from them both, Severus continued to sneer at the man who dared interrupt his evening for such trivialities.

"I'm afraid Minerva would express umbrage with what we are about to do," Albus responded, a smile tipping his lips as he recalled the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's name. Severus couldn't help but smirk as well, turning his head at the sound of Miss Granger's chuckle. _Well, at least the little chit had a sense of humor_, he thought. However, as suddenly as Albus's smile appeared, it disappeared again, his cerulean eyes flat as he continued to explain. "Miss Granger has expressed as desire to join the Order, and after considerable deliberation, I am inclined to accept her request. I asked you to join us in order to serve as our bonder for her induction." His words, like his eyes, were flat, no expression seeping in to color his declaration.

"Absolutely not!" Severus roared, startling both host and guest by his vehemence. "She is a child and a target! She is vulnerable enough without forcing her to take on further responsibility!"

"And should Harry decide to muck up the Order's plans with another scheme of his, who will be there to make sure he doesn't get others killed?" Hermione asked calmly, her initial shock over his response buried beneath her Occlumency shields.

"That's why you should come find one of us before it gets to that point, insufferable girl!" Severus had leapt to his feet at her words, appalled that the headmaster would even consider her request to join. He now towered over the young woman who had been the proverbial thorn in his side since she had first raised her annoying hand in the air over four years ago. "You are a liability at best, and regardless how you've hoodwinked the headmaster into this decision, you will remain thus until you learn to grow up and stand aside for those with more experience."

Instead of averting her eyes and attempting to pluck up her bravery as he had witnessed her do time and again, she merely gazed at him as she responded. "I understand that Professor, however, as you just said, this is the headmaster's decision."

He nearly gawked at the girl in shock, but was saved from further ignominy when Albus's voice broke the charged silence that had once again descended upon the room.

"Severus, she is quite right, and I believe you will find your arguments to be in vain." Severus's eyes lingered on Hermione's calm façade for a moment longer before he retook his seat, affecting his own pose of disinterest, crossing his right leg over his left, tenting his fingers under his chin, and then ruining the effect by glaring at the headmaster with utter contempt.

"Please, do tell, what assets could Miss Granger possibly bring to our cause?" Severus's deadly voice at once like fire and ice, "and unless she can accelerate her age, I would like to know how a girl who turned 16 today could possibly be considered old enough to join the Order?"

Hermione smirked at this, forcing his attention back onto her. His black eyes drilled holes into her head, as if he were literally trying to kill her with a glance. With her eyes on the headmaster, she said, "I'm surprised you never told him."

"Never told me what?" Severus demanded, sitting up in his chair, his hands now planted on the armrests as if prepared to leap up once more. He kept his eyes on both student and headmaster, attempting to see their reactions in tandem.

At his nod, Hermione continued. "I was given a time-turner in third year in order to attend all the elective courses Hogwarts has to offer." She was facing him now. "Yet, in order to keep up with my course load and the ever-present job of saving Harry from himself, I ended up advancing my age by 410 days over the course of that school year."

"I am now 17 years old, and legally of age should I wish to pursue the matter with the Ministry of Magic."

Severus couldn't help but think back to that year, realizing almost immediately the implications of what she had revealed. "You mean to tell me an underage witch had access to a controlled device for a whole year? A device which I am almost positive played a part in helping Black escape capture?" His eyes glinted dangerously as he unconsciously edged out of his chair again.

"I suppose giving a controlled devise to an underage witch held certain risks," Hermione conceded easily, but she kept her face thoughtfully blank as she continued. "However, I don't recall using the time turner for anything other than studying and extra reading." Severus narrowed his eyes, suspicious and suddenly on alert. _When had the golden Gryffindor princess ever learn to lie so effectively_?

Directing his considerable glare at the headmaster, he barked, "What isn't she saying?"

Albus looked at Hermione for a moment, and after a heartbeat nodded before returning his gaze to his dour potion's master. "I believe Miss Granger is offering you a challenge. Whether or not she assisted in Sirius's escape is irrelevant, however, she wishes for you to see if she is telling the truth by accessing her mind through Legillimency."

Hermione picked up the thread as if choreographed. "The memory of that night after Pettigrew escaped is well hidden in my mind. If you can find it, you can find all my secrets."

"Are you trying to tell me you know Occlumency?" Severus asked, incredulous.

"I'm inviting you to find out for yourself," Hermione responded, almost coyly. She was gazing at him, unblinkingly, and then he was insider her mind. Her memories assaulted him at once, and Severus began to wonder if this was some sort of joke, as her mind was so poorly fortified it almost felt like the mental equivalent to a howler. He couldn't help but see what her thoughts were.

Memories of her days at Hogwarts, of the library and the Gryffindor common room dominated her mind. Lessons and conversations melded to create a kaleidoscope of a studious and uptight youth, not unlike Percy during his tenure at Hogwarts. It wasn't until several memories had played out that he realized that she was defending her mind with the innocuous memories of her daily routine.

He began to dig deeper, finding chinks in her armor and tunneling below the surface until he found memories of her escapades with tweeddle dumb and tweeddle dumber. Memories of research for the Philosopher's stone and the basilisk intrigued him, but he continued to push past until he found a memory of her stealing from his stores. _Boomslang skin!_ He thought. _So she was the miscreant who had dared to attempt to brew a N.E.W.T. level potion in her second year_ he thought triumphantly. He could remember clearly the disastrous results that landed her in the hospital wing looking like an overgrown cat.

As if sensing the tenor of his thoughts, another memory surfaced. He watched as Potter and Weasley transformed into Crabbe and Goyle, and he was reluctantly impressed at her success.

He nearly cursed himself when he realized this was yet another layer of defense, and he tried to ram past. After nearly giving up, images of her childhood followed, of the humiliation she suffered at her schoolmates' hands. Their hurtful words accelerated until they began to push her around. She revealed dark bruises and scratches, pitiful explanations to her parents, and a bone-deep depression until it felt as if he were drowning. He tried to claw his way to the surface, but he couldn't!

"ENOUGH!" he heard Albus's voice as if from far away, and suddenly he was back in his own mind, his eyes adjusting to the renewed perspective.

"Huh," Hermione gasped, and that's when he noticed her nose was bleeding. She had touched the blood, and was now staring at her fingers with furrowed brow. Severus quietly got out his wand, and vanished the blood from her fingers before kneeling in front of her.

"May I?" he asked softly, and proceeded to clean and staunch the blood from her nose at her silent nod, her eyes never once leaving his face. When he was done, he rolled back on his heels and stood up, now looking down at the girl who had clearly defeated him at his best skill.

"Satisfied?" she asked, lip tipped up in dry amusement. He glared at her with annoyance, though he could admit at that moment that there was more to the little chit than he had originally assumed. If anything, she was more devious and dangerous than the golden boy himself.

"And what does your Occlumency prowess have to do with anything?" he sneered. "Just because you can keep secrets from your dunderheaded friends doesn't mean you will. Besides, the memories you provided me will be useful artillery for future detentions. Stealing from my stores and brewing potions beyond your year clearly demonstrates your utter contempt for the rules of this school."

"Yes, but did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, sarcasm coloring her words.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young woman, wanting to shake her for her impertinence. "This is not a game, Miss Granger." Once again his voice was as deadly as it was delicate. "Are you willing to sacrifice your friendship to Potter and Weasley should the needs of the Order countermand that of your precious relationships?"

"If my friendship proves counterproductive to the war effort, I'll gladly turn my back on it. This isn't about friendships or house points, sir. The future of the wizarding world is at stake," responded Hermione with just as much venom as her feared potions professor.

"Would you lay your life down in order to save Potter's?" he continued, undeterred by her understanding of the larger picture.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, and Severus smiled cruelly at the obvious hesitation, but before he could turn the screw further, she spoke. "Is Harry's life more important than the Headmaster's?"

Her question brought Severus up short. His immediate answer was, _Yes!_ But he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she did not understand why. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to lie to the girl, as to do so would only hurt them in the long run.

"I don't know," was his eventual response, and staring at the girl who dared question the strategy of the Order he realized that she understood.

"I would do whatever was in my power to keep us both alive, as Harry clearly needs me, but if it came down to his life or mine, I wouldn't hesitate." And once again Severus was impressed, not with her willingness to sacrifice herself, as any member of the Order would do the same, but with her ability to grasp the salient details of her importance in the war effort.

* * *

><p>Hermione held her potions professor's gaze, forcing her heart to return to a normal tempo. She had not anticipated going head to head with the spy for the Order, but when he suddenly spun to face the Headmaster, nodding once, she understood that it was necessary. Unlike her head of house, Professor Snape wouldn't coddle her. Regardless of Hermione's admiration for the Transfiguration professor, she knew without a doubt that Professor McGonagall would have flat out refused to entertain her induction into the Order.<p>

And for whatever reason, she believed that the Headmaster was not so inclined to incite his deputy headmistress's ire.

"Miss Granger, if you would please come and stand in front of me." The headmaster had stood and walked over to the center of the office, free from any furniture or artifice. Following his lead, Hermione stood facing Professor Dumbledore, posture straight yet relaxed. She gave no outward display of her anxiety, recognizing this as the point of no return.

"Now, take my right hand with yours, that's good. Severus, if you would please?" The potions master's wand appeared, touching the space where their hands met. "Now, when I ask you a question, you may respond with, I will or I do. Do you understand?" the headmaster questioned Hermione.

"I do," she responded, winking for effect.

"Good. Now, Miss Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione smiled at the realization that the venerable headmaster knew her middle name, "do you pledge your allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix and to its leader, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

"I do." At once a tongue of silver light shot out from Professor Snape's wand, curling around the joined hands, warming both with its intensity.

"Do you promise to support the Light and its goal of eradicating dark wizards, namely Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"I do." Again, another tongue of silver light snaked around their hands.

"Do you promise to keep the Order of the Phoenix and its activities a secret from everyone not already a member to the Order, unless directed by its leader, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

"I do." With the third tongue of light, all three flashed brilliantly before sinking into their skin.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore intoned, squeezing her hand before releasing it. "The promises you made tonight will help guide you in the coming months and years, and your magic will let you know if you ever come close to breaking these promises. Be mindful of the warning signs."

"I understand, sir." Hermione looked at her hand, amazed at the magic that she could now feel spreading to her very heart.

"Wonderful! Now, as for your assignment. Severus, Miss Granger, if you would kindly retake your seats?" The headmaster moved back behind his desk, waiting until his two guests were seated once more before reclaiming his own.

"I believe you provided me with the inspiration earlier this evening. Your foray into Arithmancy has obviously born fruit, if the images you displayed to me are any indication. Did you happen to bring with you the matrix you created?" Hermione smiled as she nodded, removing a charm from her bracelet, transfiguring it back into a notebook that, when opened, grew until it was the size and density of a chalk board. With a quick swish of her wand, the matrix was suspended in thin air. Another charm off her bracelet and suddenly she held an ever-inking quill.

Standing up, Hermione brought forth the calculations of tonight's outcome, and turned back to the men who were now her colleagues, at least in this. Dumbledore appeared delighted by her demonstration so far, while Snape looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"When did you learn wordless magic?" Severus asked.

"In third year. I was rather ambitious." A quirk of her lips answered his sneer, and she returned her focus to the board. "Now, as you are both probably aware, Arithmancy does not divine the future, rather it gives you the probable outcome of any given situation when certain factors are taken into consideration. Even without you," she looked back at the potions master, "since I did not expect your presence, I calculated that I would have an 87% probability of success in gaining access to the Order. My main variable was this matrix. I knew that if I removed the knowledge of the matrix from the equation, my chances of induction would reduce to 32%. My _actual_ age and my Occlumency were not enough to gain entrance to the Order." Both men nodded in agreement to her assessment.

Flushing out another section of the matrix, Hermione continued. "Now, this equation dictates the likelihood of You-Know-Who returning to a corporeal body, and when. The equation stabilized during my fourth year here at Hogwarts, and when I fiddled with the other dependent variables I could see how Harry would be likely involved in his plans. And before you ask, I considered bringing this information forward then, but we were all rather focused on Harry successfully navigating the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I truly didn't think that he would be kidnapped and used in a blood ritual in order to obtain You-Know-Who's goal. Otherwise I would have spoken to you sooner.

"This is where my abilities become stunted." Hermione smirked when her potions professor snorted, amused more than anything by his reaction. "I need more information in order to make this matrix useful. I understand to a certain degree that information is kept from each of the Order's members in order to protect the whole, but I believe that if we are to face the coming months with continued hope, we need to see what this matrix can do to solidify our advantage over You-Know-Who's camp." Hermione stopped there, facing both men expectantly.

Severus was the first to speak after several moments of contemplative silence. "The Dark Lord is pressing the advantage he has with the Ministry. Since they refuse to demonstrate their faith in you," he turned to acknowledge the headmaster, "or Potter, he has been using this time to build up his defenses and-" he stopped there, unable to continue unless the headmaster gave him permission.

"And he's been working toward getting his hands on a valuable tool, one which answers a question you posed before Severus joined us," Albus continued, focusing his grandfatherly gaze on Hermione. "You see, there is a prophesy that Sybil Trelawny made back before Harry's parents were killed that targeted the child of a family who had defied Tom three times. In essence it said that a child born on the 31st of July would become Tom's equal, and that the prophesied child would eventually have the power to kill the Dark Lord with a power Tom knows not."

"And Harry's family met those requirements?" Hermione speculated aloud. "Then that's why you've been grooming him. Though it seems that You-Know-Who himself allowed the prophesy to bear fruit if he targeted Harry's parents instead of Neville's." Both men nearly gaped at Hermione's statement, shocked that she could understand the ramifications of the prophesy so quickly. "The connection they share makes Harry his equal, and Harry's ability to love could certainly be a power the Dark Lord knows not."

Albus's voise was gruff as he responded. "Indeed my child, that is precisely our interpretation of the prophesy. In other words, Harry is the linchpin, as you say."

"And now I see why you've allowed him his childhood. Not to have done so would have erased any love he may feel for those around him," she whispered almost too softly for the men to hear.

"Yes, Harry still has much to learn about himself," Albus replied.

"And he must be the one to kill Tom." Not a question, but Albus nodded in confirmation. "And because of his connection to Tom we cannot share with Harry the prophesy unless he is able to keep it secret; the same reason why you've kept your distance from Harry since _his_ return."

"Which is why I had planned for Severus to tutor the boy in Occlumency, in order to prepare him for the secret," Albus responded, smiling benignly when Severus scowled in contempt.

"The boy cannot follow simple instructions in my class. What makes you think I can teach him enough to occlude his mind effectively?" Severus demanded.

"Professor Snape has a point," Hermione interjected, both men shifting their focus back to her, startled by her response. "Though I think it has more to do with his predilection to hate you and mistrust anything you tell him than his inability to follow instruction. Who do you think helps him study so he can pass his classes, including yours?" she asked blandly.

"What would you suggest then, Miss Granger?" Severus growled, his eyes fixated on her completely.

"What pretense could we come up with for future meetings that would allow me to flush out the matrix if not Occlumency lessons?" Hermione responded delicately. "We could explain to Harry that since it is not safe for the headmaster to teach him directly, and Professor Snape would likely kill him should he make the attempt, I could volunteer to learn the art and pass my new found knowledge to Harry so that he can effectively learn how to occlude."

"That is a worthy idea, Miss Granger," Albus exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Of course, for the subterfuge to work, you'll need to be seen going to his office on a regular basis. I believe Severus that you are more than capable of helping Miss Granger with her task, as most of the Order's secrets stem from your work. And Miss Granger, should you have any issues in teaching Harry I would suggest you ask Severus for tips. How does that sound?"

"I would be delighted," Severus intoned sarcastically; sneering vehemently to show is utter disdain for the plan.

"And I would hope we could come up with a clever excuse for everyone else, should they question my time with Professor Snape," Hermione added.

"Remedial Potions," intoned the dour potions master, smirking at Hermione's incredulous expression.

"Come now, Severus, you can't actually expect people will believe she needs tutoring in potions," the headmaster asked, clearly missing the joke.

"You're always taunting me for my lack in creativity, perhaps you could come up with something a bit more convincing, sir?" Hermione asked coyly, smirking when his sneer turned into a scowl.

"Preparation, then, for a potion's mastery. Most masters begin to scope out and tutor students sometime after they complete their OWL's, but the headmaster will insist I make an exception for the Gryffindor Princess, creative enough for you?" he sneered.

"Only if you allow me to focus some of our time on potions. Since my carefully cultivated personality prevents me from flexing my own creative muscles, I would love a chance to show you what I can really do," she countered easily, smiling at the chance to pull out all the stops.

"I will _only_ to see you fail miserably, Miss Granger," he responded silkily, "and should you prove to be as big a waste of time as I anticipate, I'll simply foist you back onto the headmaster to deal with. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to thank everyone who has read to this point. I feel really good about this story, and I hope you all decide to stick with me. If you notice anything you think I should do differently, please leave a review. Oh heck, if you just want to say hi I'd love to hear from you.**

**Also, I forgot to give credit to the story's title, taken from the movie by the same name such as it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

Over the next couple of weeks, Severus had to admit that Miss Granger had indeed been holding back. While they had yet to meet for her assigned task, as Harry had yet to be notified of his part, she had started to elucidate quite eloquently with her essays. Reading her work quickly became the highlight of his week, and he relished the challenge of finding even the smallest error in her work. What's more, Miss Granger rose to meet his increasingly strident level of criticism. He would save her essays for last, taking the time to check her references and finding his own which would discount her theories.

In class, however, she was just as insufferable and demanding as always, never once indicating any familiarity with him. He was, reluctantly, impressed with how well she was able to act in his presence and that of her classmates. Thus at the beginning of October Severus decided that it was time to begin their 'work.' She had already set the groundwork, approaching him several times, only to be turned down bitingly when she requested extra lessons to prepare for a mastery. Those who witnessed their interactions would assume Miss Granger was a desperate masochist with a desire for a potions mastery above all else, and so it was with this knowledge that he asked her to stay behind after class Friday, October 4th.

"Miss Granger, I believe it is time we begin working on your task. Would tonight at 8 p.m. suffice?" he purred, leaning against his desk as she approached him.

"That would be fine, sir. When are we to tell Harry of his role in this?" she asked politely, stopping within a couple meters of where her professor stood.

"Tonight, Albus is going to request a meeting with Mr. Potter, and we will floo from my office at the prescribed time. Remember, you cannot let your dunderheaded friends know you have prior knowledge of his meeting, as I will supposedly bring you up to speed at the same time Albus is speaking with Potter." He sneered further as he explained. "Our hope is that he will have as little interaction with me as is necessary, and that you will 'agree' to the scheme without consulting him. That way he cannot object when you are already on board."

"That is probably best," Hermione responded blandly. Then, as if watching the sun come out from behind the clouds, she smiled. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Hermione beamed at him. "Well then, I guess I should break the good news to my friends. Thank you, sir!" and with that she turned and gathered her things, nearly bolting from the door in excitement.

Severus merely shook his head at her antics. Her acting skills were to be lauded, but he couldn't help but wonder what made her so effective. Why she seemed more Slytherin than Gryffindor at times... Mentally shaking himself, Severus strode through the door at the back of his classroom in order to enter his office. He had time before dinner, and Hermione's paper was calling his name…

* * *

><p>"Oh my god guys you won't believe it! Professor Snape agreed to teach me extra lessons to prepare for a mastery in potions!" Hermione squealed as she sat across from Harry and Ron for dinner.<p>

"Blimey 'Mione, someone would think you'd gotten a prize or something," Ron muttered around a bite of food.

"Oh, but this is just so exciting! I'll get almost a full year more training before I begin my apprenticeship, and you can never be too prepared," she countered, watching her friends roll their eyes, exacerbated by her response.

"But it's Snape!" Harry retorted vehemently.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected automatically, "and he's a Potions Master, one of the preeminent masters in this century!"

"It's still Snape though." Harry's voice was annoyed now.

Hermione scowled at him, unwittingly emulating the very man they were discussing. "Harry, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know, I know. He's a professor, he deserves our respect, he's saved our lives I get it, but I just don't trust him! You don't become a Death Eater over tea and biscuits you know!"

Hermione sighed dramatically, her eyes pleading with Harry. "Can't you just be happy that this is what I want?" she whispered desperately.

Harry looked at her, resentment clear as day on his face, but under the assault of her glistening brown eyes begging for his support, he capitulated. "Yeah, I suppose. Doesn't mean I trust him. But I _am_ glad you got what you want 'Mione."

"Thanks, Harry. You don't know what your support means to me," said Hermione, smiling brightly. They continued to talk over dinner, Hermione keeping her thoughts regarding the extra lessons to herself to the relief of her friends. When the treacle tart appeared, Hermione noticed an owl appear through the gap at the top of the Great Hall, an owl that seemed to make a bee line for their section of the table. It landed in front of Harry and offered the missive with a twinkle eerily like the man who most likely sent it. "Are you expecting something from snuffles?" Hermione asked, assuming the excitable girl both Ron and Harry had learned to trust all these years.

"No, oh it's from Dumbledore," Harry whispered. He opened the scroll quickly and scanned the note. "He wants to meet me tonight about something, doesn't say why." He passed the note to Ron who, after reading it, passed it to Hermione.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please come by my office tonight at 8 p.m. Do not worry; you are not in any trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Do you think he knows what we're planning on doing?" Harry asked nervously as Hermione finished reading the note.

"It's hard to say," Hermione commented hesitantly. "He did make sure you knew you're not in any trouble. I doubt he'd let you go through with it if he knew."

"Well I guess I'll find out one way or another tonight," Harry responded.

"Do you want to study until then, keep your mind off things?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and I had planned on going out to fly for a bit after dinner," Harry said apologetically. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No, I got to get ready for my own meeting with Professor Snape. He asked me to go to his office at the same time as your meeting with the headmaster."

"What? I'll be all alone while both of you are off on your important meetings?" Ron asked, an edge of jealousy to his voice.

"Just think, you'll have that much more time to practice for Quidditch, Ronald," Hermione said exacerbated. "Invite Ginny to go with you so you'll have someone to practice with once Harry's gone."

"You know, I'll do just that," and with that, Ron hoisted himself out of his seat and went in search of Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Now, Miss Granger, it is imperative that Harry have no inkling of your prior knowledge of anything beside the Occlumency lessons. If Harry suspects, the Dark Lord could very well be listening in to his thoughts, do you understand?" Severus asked darkly, staring down at the not-so-insufferable know-it-all.<p>

"Perfectly."

"Good, now when you throw in the floo powder, say 'Headmaster Dumbledore's office' clearly in order to go to the right location."

Hermione nodded decisively and then grabbed a pinch of floo before stepping into the fireplace. She was whisked away once she threw the powder and spoke the destination. She stumbled out the other side, dusting herself off as she made way for her potions professor. Looking toward the desk which commanded the far end of the room, Hermione gave her friend a tentative smile, relieved when he returned it. Seconds later, Professor Snape had joined those assembled.

"Welcome, please come and have a seat," Albus stood while conjuring a third chair in order to give everyone space to sit. "Lemon drop, tea?" he asked.

No thank you's were expressed and Albus sat back in his chair, satisfied that the niceties had been dealt with. "Mr. Potter, as I was explaining, while the connection you have with Tom is unique, there is a way to cut off access to the link. Professor Snape and I are both versed in such techniques, and in order to protect your mind, you will need to be taught how."

_He hasn't even gotten to the plan? My god how long does it take to explain the situation!_ Both Hermione and Severus were thinking the same thing as they sat there, neither showing their irritation over Albus's long-winded nature.

"How can I block my mind from Voldemort," Harry asked, noticing once again how Snape would flinch at the man's name.

"In order to protect your mind, you will need to learn Occlumency. The problem, and the reason I have had to avoid you since Tom's return is that he can perform Legillimency, mind-reading, using the connection you share. I have far too many secrets to protect that would likely end up laid bare to Tom should he access my thoughts."

"What secrets?" Harry asked at once.

"The headmaster is not inclined to tell you, idiot boy, while your mind is so easily accessible," Snape cut in scathingly.

"So if I learn Occlumency you'll tell me what secrets you're keeping from me?" Harry pressed, never taking his eyes off of Dumbledore, who looked at some point over Harry's head to protect his mind.

"Harry, you must understand, I do not wish to keep secrets from you, but like Severus said, I cannot divulge things that could prove useful to Tom until I am assured that he will not gain access to your memories. And keep in mind, just because you'll be taught how to perform Occlumency doesn't mean you'll be able to perform Occlumency. It is a difficult art that only a few people are capable of performing with any level of success. In order to keep secret that which could turn the tide of this war, you must excel at it. Is that understood?"

Harry's eyes were round as saucers as he thought of all this, and he nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Dumbledore clasped his hands together, eyes twinkling like mad. "Originally, I asked Severus to teach you Occlumency, since I cannot without jeopardizing our position against Tom. However, he explained to me that he felt it would prove difficult for him since…what is it you said, ah yes, since you cannot seem to follow the simplest of instructions." Harry looked like he would likely faint when Professor Snape had been mentioned, and so it was that he barely registered the aspersion against his character. "Editorialization aside, I thought it would be prudent to include an intermediary. Miss Granger, did Professor Snape explain to you the situation before coming here?"

"Yes, sir, and I agreed to the plan," Hermione responded simply, flashing an encouraging smile to her friend when he looked at her in confusion.

"Well then, in that case, Miss Granger has agreed to learn Occlumency. Once she gets to a certain level, she will begin to teach you, Mister Potter." The headmaster kept his eyes on the boy now as Harry looked between Hermione and Severus. "This will be in addition to her extra potion's training, so as to keep the information between us, and of course Mister Weasley."

"Why must you allow them to inform the unfortunate boy," Severus nearly whined.

"If you think we're going to keep this a secret from our friend," Harry began quite loudly.

"Mister Potter," Albus bellowed. Gaining his attention once more he continued. "I would not wish for you to keep secrets from your friends. And in this case, it would seem nearly impossible to keep Mister Weasley ignorant once Miss Granger begins to teach you. I imagine if given the opportunity, this could be something the three of you could do together."

Severus noted Miss Granger's scowl at the suggestion, and smirked at the applied disapproval in teaching the dense Weasley boy anything…let alone something as delicate as Occlumency.

Taking pity on her, he spoke up. "Headmaster, if Miss Granger is unable to make any progress with the Weasley boy as distraction, may she have the option to drop him from the lessons in order to further Potter's chances at success?"

"I suppose so, seeing as how it is Mister Potter's mind we must protect the most," Albus responded, not unkindly. Facing his Order members, he continued. "Now, I understand you two still have other potion related topics to discuss. Unless there is anything else, you may go."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione intoned quietly, nodding to Professor Snape to precede her. "Harry, don't worry about this, okay. You know how I am with something new to learn. Should be exciting!"

"Thanks, 'Mione, and I understand," Harry rolled his eyes at the veracity of her statement. Winking at him, she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and then was gone.

* * *

><p>Back in Professor Snape's office, she was directed to sit in the chair in front of his desk as he paced the length of his office for several minutes. She got out a sheaf of parchment and a quill and began to scribble equations that were meaningless, wondering how long it would take her professor to notice. About half way down the page, he stopped abruptly, facing her profile as she bent over her work.<p>

"What are you working on?" he asked irritatedly.

"Just an equation to predict how long you would pace in silence," Hermione answered offhandedly, looking up to gauge his response.

"Meddlesome Gryffindors," Severus muttered under his breath as he resumed his pacing. Shaking her head, Hermione got up and stepped into his path to stop the restless action.

Palms up, she said, "You're absolutely right on that score, sir, but unless you wish for me to stay here indefinitely, you need to tell me what the plan is."

Scowling, Severus nodded once. "We'll meet once a week until the matrix is operational. Then, I will allow you time in the lab in order to keep up the pretense. Should more information need to be added, I will let you know in advance."

"What day and at what time, sir?" she asked succinctly.

"Saturdays at 8 a.m. That will give us ample time to work so I can get you out of my hair sooner," Severus responded, unable to help the accerbic caveat.

"Lovely," Hermione smiled, ignoring his tone. "Now as for our interactions, when in your presense as an Order member, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't deduct points or assign detention, as we are colleagues in this. I hope that I won't do something to attract your ire, however, since you're always a simmering cauldron about to explode, I want to make sure that I can speak my mind without hurting my house."

Severus's eyes were glittering as he answered curtly. "Fine."

"And I want your word that you won't detract points from or assign detention to me or my friends for issues that may arise during official Order business. Infractions made in your class or as a student at Hogwarts are of course, open season," she added.

"I had hoped you wouldn't think to ask for that, but since you were intelligent enough to do so, I will accept your terms." Her professor smirked evilly, no doubt cooking up ways in which to catch her friends out of bounds.

"A compliment, what is this world coming to?" Hermione retorted, swooning in fake astonishment.

"You are exceedingly annoying and too smug for your own good. Has the universe righted itself yet?" he murmored.

"Oh yes, that's much better. Thank you, sir." Hermione's lip tipped up infinitesimally, matching the potions master's smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he flicked his hand toward the door. "Off with you, impertinent witch!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for sticking with me. I am enjoying this story so well I went ahead and posted the third chapter on the same day as the second. Of course, this means you all will need to wait for me to write the fourth chapter, but it's coming along. **

**As for the reviews I've received, I thought to answer one person's unstated question. The Arithmantic matrix Hermione is building in this story is not a new concept. I am using it as the foundation for future interaction with her acerbic professor, but it is mearly a jumping off point. **

**Also, If you do not enjoy an eventual relationship with Hermione and Severus, then this may not be the story for you. I understand as there are pairings that I do not enjoy as well. Hopefully this will be the longest A/N you'll be forced to read, I hate them myself.**

**Love and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

With the first Hogsmeade visit the next day, neither Hermione or Severus were able to get out of their assigned duties in order to start her 'lessons.' And of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione were too busy founding an underground resistance group against Professor Umbridge's reactionary teaching style, so perhaps it was better that teacher and student were otherwise occupied.

Yet, once official and unofficial duties were dispensed with, Hermione could be seen ensconced in the library, going back to the texts she had purchased when originally dabbling in Occlumency. She could remember clearly the day she realized what Legillimency felt like. It was back in her second year while she had been petrified, and very few people would have considered the possibility that she was cognizant the whole time.

Professor Dumbledore had used Legillimency to find out whether or not she was aware of her surroundings, and when he found a completely lucid thirteen year old witch near panic, he had assured her that she was safe and whatever it was that attacked her had only petrified her temporarily. She had forced images of her research to the forefront of her mind, desperate for the Headmaster to understand that she _knew_ what the monster was.

He did.

What he had failed to understand, however, was Hermione's keen mind. When she had been released from the basilisk's curse and learned how her friends had descended to the bowels of the castle to face the large snake alone, she had balked. That was the moment Hermione began to question everything.

The first thing she did after going home that summer was beg her parents to let her buy more books. They acquiesced easily, and that's how she was able to learn about how Professor Dumbledore had accessed her mind. She read as much as possible on Legillimency and Occlumency that summer, and when she faced the headmaster that next year, she practiced the theories she had learned to keep her thoughts safe, marveling at how often she felt the gentle nudge of his mind entering hers.

At first, while she was learning, she had simply averted her eyes in order to avoid the mental attack. Yet, as Hermione grew bolder, she would allow him access, trying to display those images that were safe and innocuous. Unfortunately, the headmaster very rarely delved any deeper than her surface thoughts, so she was unable to practice keeping out an overt attacker.

That's where her extracurricular study came into good use during her time-turner days. She focused on meditation and began to construct a siege tower to protect her most daunting secrets. She laid traps and diversions in order to keep people from the siege tower, and she used much of her mental capacity to fortify her secrets so that even under the strongest attack she wouldn't crack.

Of course, Hermione had learned all this on her own, and since her first overt Legillimency attack had taken place on her 17th birthday, she felt the need to return to the texts that had originally guided her in order to make sure she knew how to teach someone else.

Should anyone ask, she was focusing on her pre-apprentice work, and her books were spelled to indicate as much.

And while intellectually Hermione knew she would not need to begin Harry's lessons for some time, as it was impossible to master Occlumency quickly enough to be able to teach it in such short order, she still read on, making absolutely sure she recalled all the salient details from her books.

"Miss Granger, I had thought you possessed more sense than what you are currently displaying," a silky voice purred from behind Hermione's chair.

Jumping in fright, Hermione twisted around in order to face her interlocutor. "Professor Snape, I don't understand?" she asked in a whiny voice that highlighted her confusion and fear.

"What is it you are presently studying, child?" he growled in response.

"Oh nothing major. I just thought I'd get a head start for my extra lessons, sir," she provided ably. "I'm reading _Potion's Theory for the Authentic Potioneer_."

"Come with me," Severus demanded.

Hermoine sighed to his retreating back and gathered her books before throwing herself into a run in order to keep up with her irritated tutor. Several minutes passed in silence with the exception of Hermione's pounding footsteps and shallow breathing, students neary throwing themselves to the side in order to avoid Professor Snape's wrath. When they finally made it to his office, Professor Snape threw open the door and slamed it behind Hermione, rounding on her with such disgust she wondered who pissed in his porridge that morning.

"Care to explain why you have those books, Miss Granger?" he hissed, rage just below the boiling point.

"I bought them sir, but I don't see-"

"Miss Granger, anyone could have seen you with those texts!" Severus barked angrily, outraged that she of all people would expose herself in such a way.

"I charmed those books to appear as potions texts, sir, with you as the exception so we could discuss quesitons I may have once I begin to teach Harry," she explained earnestly, not appreciating his misplaced ire.

"Charms can be broken," Severus retorted savagely.

"Not mine, sir. Here," she pulled out her journal as she spoke, "Try and determine what book this _really _is." She handed him the charmed item, _Hogwarts: A History_ emblazoned across the cover.

Severus snatched the book from her and placed it on his desk, brandishing his wand violently, muttering revealing charms and other incantations to determine what protections she had placed on the book.

"There are no charms that I can detect on this item. Miss Granger, if this is a joke..."

"It's not," and she proceeded to cut open her left thumb and press it to the binding of the book, muttering something under her breath before it revealed its true nature. "It's my journal, not something that could incriminate me, mind, but it _is _personal. This keeps prying eyes from suspecting there are any enchantments on the book."

"But how, I didn't even detect any blood charms?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at the impertinent chit.

Hermione rolled her eyes, huffing in irritation. "That's because it's warded, with my blood and Runes woven into the password that I must say before it will reveal itself to anyone besides me. Now, I'm no expert at warding, but I've read enough that it allows me to protect that which must remain hidden. The Occlumency and Legillimency books are protected by similar wards, and since I didn't fancy slicing open my skin in order to show them to you later, I kept you in mind during their enchantment." She stuffed the book back into her satchel, angry for reasons she couldn't place.

"I see, and are there any other surprises you'd like to share with me so I don't jumpt to conclusions again?" Severus muttered almost petulantly.

"No, well at least there's nothing that I can think of at the moment." She smiled bitterly, keeping her voice subdued. "Just be aware that if you can see something of mine that is normally considered restricted, I've allowed you to see it."

He studied her for a moment, clearly deliberating something before he spoke. "Answer me this, why did you learn Occlumency?"

"May I?" Hermione indicated the chair normally meant for recalcitrant children. At his nod, she sat down, using the time her question allowed to collect her thoughts.

She spent the next few minutes describing her experience with Legillimency during her second year, and the violation she felt when the Headmaster didn't even use the information she supplied him. Severus eventually found his own seat behind his desk, and considered her words.

"So you took the time to fortify your mind against his intrusion, but that still doesn't explain the experience I had when accessing your mind last month," Severus pressed. "Why go through such lengths? What secrets are worth that much effort to protect?"

"It doesn't matter what secrets-"

"Let me be the judge of that," Severus cut in fiercely.

"It has nothing to do with school, the war, you, or Harry. So no, it does not matter to this discussion." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously, and Severus wondered, not for the first time, who exactly he was dealing with. But instead of heading her advise, he continued to demand answers.

"At least explain why it felt as if I were trapped in your mind, like I was drowning somehow." He had not been able to shake the feelings from that experience for some time. It was mildly disconcerting that there was something this young woman could do that he was unaware of.

"You _were_ drowning, sir. I used that last thread of memories to spring a trap that would have allowed me to attack you offensively should I have desired to do so." At his furrowed brow, Hermione continued. "Think of it as quick sand. Once you found yourself stuck, you tried to work to get out, but the memories only pulled you in further. Eventually you would have lost your mind."

"That's impossible!" he barked, almost as if he were trying to convince himself of the validity of his invective.

"Not impossible, but it would have become exceedingly difficult for me to keep you wound up in those memories. The bloody nose was a result of the effort I excerted to keep you there even for the few seconds you were trapped."

"You wanted to drive me insane?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, but I wanted to see if my theory would work. It does."

"To what end?" Severus demanded harshly, his anger at her antics forcing him out of his chair in order to tower over the girl.

She looked up at his face, keeping her expression carefully blank in order to demonstrate once more that his intimidation tactics held no sway over her. She then spoke softly in answer. "Protection, in case I'm ever captured. I could prevent my interrogator from killing me if I force them to lose their sanity. It may give me an advantage, that's all." Looking away, she continued. "It was something I thought of last year, when Harry's scar began to hurt him. Harry was so helpless, and it was driving him insane. I just...twisted what You-Know-Who...Tom was doing to Harry and made it an offensive measure in case I needed to defend myself."

Severus pulled himself up, still slightly hunched over as he pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing as if in pain. "Children should not be forced to think like warriors," he muttered just loud enough for Hermione to hear. Instead of answering, she sat there silently, not acting as if she were insulted by his words. She was, after all, a child when she began this path.

Still not looking at Hermione, Severus slumped into his chair and waved his hand dismissively. "You may go, Miss Granger." Noting his sudden exhaustion, Hermione quietly picked up her bag and headed for the office door.

Turning over her shoulder, Hermione steeled herself as she said, "For what it's worth Professor, I think you're absolutely right," and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope as we proceed that you all begin to understand the 'how' when processing Hermione's personality and ability level here. Maybe it is presumptuous, but if Hermione were to gain a whole year of time to assimilate information to her heart's content, I believe she'd use her time and energy wisely, learning and practicing as much as possible.**

**I enjoy the thoughtful criticism because it makes me see Hermione from your perspective. So if something seems out of line, let me know. I want you all to be able to 'suspend disbelief' as it were, but I also want Hermione and Severus to be real, not super humans.**

**Love and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

"What do you think they'll do Severus?" Albus asked in a tired voice, looking at all the work that still needed to be done that day just sitting on his desk.

Severus's scowl deepened as he considered the question. Ever since Educational Decree Number Twenty Four was released, he and the other teachers tried to find out why exactly Umbridge saw fit to disband all Hogwarts organizations and clubs. It wasn't until earlier that evening after dinner that she had decided to notify the staff of her reasoning.

"A club to study Defense Against the Dark Arts? Clearly they were insane to think Umbridge wouldn't put an end to that, but knowing them, nothing will stop them from proceeding," responded Severus darkly.

"Do you think we can use this to our advantage?" continued Albus, wiping his glasses with the sleeve of his robe, sitting back in his chair to contemplate the situation further.

"To what advantage could we use children?" Severus demanded harshly. He was perched by the fire, staring as the flames licked at the edge of the grate, warm but unnecessary for the man used to his draughty dungeons. "Albus, most of them are useless."

"In your estimation, but think of what Umbridge is propagating...these children need a rallying point. If this DADA club is their way to maintain morale, I'd like to do anything in my power to protect it," Albus declared.

Severus didn't care one whit about their morale, but then again he also didn't want children placing themselves in danger. His job was hard enough as it was. And of course, he wished he were the one training them, not Potter and his sidekicks, but perhaps if he were to coach Miss Granger...help her steer the group in the right direction...that idea certainly had merit.

"If you want to help them, Albus, take the blame when they're discovered. Nothing stays secret here for long, and when Umbridge finds out, she'll expel Potter, Granger, and Weasley before you can even blink. Take the blame, and take away her ammunition." That was the only suggestion Severus could provide the older wizard, the only way the headmaster could help without going to war with the Ministry.

Albus looked thoughtful as he considered the suggestion, and nodded, a smile gracing his features as he agreed. "Yes, I believe you are right. Though I will make sure my affairs are in order in case the Ministry deems me unfit to lead this school should that eventuality occur. And I think that the sooner we can help Miss Granger collect the data for the matrix, the sooner we'll get a handle on all this. Have you decided on an appropriate time to meet?" And just like that Albus had changed tacts.

"Yes," Severus sighed. "She is to meet with me every Saturday morning until she has a working matrix. I plan on sending her to you once I've exhausted all my knowledge of the Death Eaters and the Order."

"Is that a subtle way to say that my Saturday mornings will be occupied with Miss Granger's questions in short order?" Albus teased.

"I have other tasks for her as well, but yes you will have to deal with her questions sooner rather than late I'd imagine." Severus did not relish the idea of spending several more hours per week with the chit, but she was proving to be more of an enigma the more time he spent with her.

"Do you know anything about her muggle life?" Severus asked suddenly, thinking back to her memories and the secrets she apparently kept.

"Not much, her parents are dentists. From what I understand, that's a tooth doctor, but other than that no. Why do you ask?" Albus looked curiously at his potions professor.

"It's nothing," Severus deflected, looking once more at the flames as he considered the utter lack of information on her background. He'd have to find a way to ask Minerva, but Severus could not and would not allow that infernal woman to think that he had taken any sort of interest in the girl. She would have a field day if she knew how unsettled the Gryffindor princess had made him.

In all the years he had been teaching, the only students Severus had ever thought of beyond the classroom were his Slytherins and Harry Bloody Potter. Even as the infernal twit's friends became an active variable in his protection of the boy, he had never given either Weasley or Granger any consideration beyond mild irritation.

As it was now that the bushy-haired know-it-all was in his mind, he found it difficult to pull his thoughts away from her. It was disconcerting to realize that he felt kinship for the girl, if only because of the teasing she had experienced as a young child. He felt the empathy rise in him as he considered his own past and ruthlessly stamped out the emotions his maudlin thoughts provided, swearing silently for his weakness.

He was a member of the Order, a spy, and he could not afford any attachments. That was simply the way it was. The fact that he felt an affinity to the headmaster born from time and experience could not be helped, but Severus refused to allow the chit even a toehold in his soul. Similar history aside, he could not afford distractions.

"Is something the matter, Severus?" the headmaster asked delicately.

"What? Oh, no, nothing's the matter Albus. I was just thinking what information I need to provide Miss Granger at our first meeting," Severus lied.

"Oh, I'm sure Miss Granger will lead you in that regard. Though it may be necessary for you to look at her research first, in order to dispel any inaccuracies that she may have picked up," Albus supplied.

"Of course; what do you take me for, a fool?" asked Severus derisively.

Instead of rising to the bait, Albus smiled serenely as he responded. "I'm glad to see we're on the same page then."

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, you will stay after class," Severus intoned darkly as he checked over her progress the next day.<p>

"Yes sir," she responded dutifully, glaring at her friends after the potions master had moved on. "Shhh!" They had nearly left their station at Professor Snape's command, irritated that he was taking such liberties with their best friend.

"Five points from Gryffindor for making excessive noise during class," Snape purred, delighted that he was able to get a rise out of the dimwitted duo. Harry and Ron glared daggers at the potions professor as he continued his circuit, and therefore did not notice the smirk that tipped Hermione's lips.

Both boys knew that Proffesor Snape, Order member and spy, was required to blatantly support his Slytherins in order to continue the subterfuge, but it always amazed Hermione to see them act like eleven year old children in his class. Then again, she could count on one hand the number of times they acted like the responsible adults they wished to be, so perhaps the point loss was Professor Snape's way to train them for the cruelties of life.

Finishing her potion, Hermione bottled a sample and cleaned up her station, sighing when she saw Neville's failed attempt. She continued to help him, but after his boggart in third year, Hermione believed that he would never live up to his potential in potions under Professor Snape's tutelage. It was disheartening for her, but she knew better than most that all people responded to negative stimuli differently.

Hermione dutifully sat in her chair with a book until the class had emptied, waiting until Professor Snape shut the door before approaching his desk. "Miss Granger, while I am not under any obligation to assist you and your friends in illegal activity, if you insist on moving forward with your asanine DADA club, I hope you would come to me with questions in order to keep it secret from the High Inquisitor for as long as possible."

_Well, that certainly isn't what I expected this impromptu meeting to be about,_ Hermione thought glibly. Seconds passed before Hermione realized that Professor Snape was waiting for some sort of response. "Um, thank you Professor. I will keep your offer in mind."

"Also, I want the Saturday mornings I have allotted for you to meet with me to be as productive as possible. In order to ensure that, I need you to give me a copy of your work and a key in order to understand whatever special runes or symbols you utilized to differentiate between each person in the matrix," Severus continued offandedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but I don't think it would be safe to provide a key. Even if my warding and charms are well excecuted, it could be disasterous if anyone on their side were to stumble upon my work," said Hermione apologetically. "I could provide you the information orally, tonight after dinner perhaps," she suggested.

"Do you not trust my safekeeping skills?" Severus murmored dangerously, his eyes like flint in a fire.

"I trust you Professor, but this isn't about trust." Hermione huffed in frustration as she tried to find a way to explain. "Let me put it to you this way, I won't give anyone a hard copy of the key, not even the headmaster. If someone finds out about this matrix, I want there to be no written record that could possibly help them understand what it is I'm doing with the Arithmancy equations."

"What if you were to write it down, show the information to me without explanation, and burn the parchment immediately after?" Severus asked, silently applauding her resolve.

"I would only give you a short period to review it, as the smaller the memory, the easier it will be to hide," Hermione supplied.

"Then do so. Approach me after class on Friday with the key, and I believe 10 seconds should suffice. Give me a copy of the matrix at a different time, so the two memories will not corralete easily. You may go," Severus directed, his focus returning to the work on his desk.

Hermione walked back to her things and pulled out a leather bound journal, returning to Professor Snape's desk and setting it down gingerly. "I produced this copy last night. It's warded against anyone besides you, the headmaster, and myself." She then recalled his earlier offer. "Professor, do you know any place big enough to host the DADA club?" she asked tentatively.

Severus furrowed his brow for a moment in concentration, but shook his head negatively. "No, but I will ask the headmaster."

"Thank you sir," and smiling her appreciation, Hermione turned once more and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your positive feedback. I am encouraged to continue with each review, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this as much as I do.**

**Also, I am in the market for a beta, aka sounding board. As this work gets more intense, I know that it would be useful to have someone who is willing to help me wade my way through such a large project. If you are interested in the task, please leave me a PM.**

**Love and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

Later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room with their homework, or rather Hermione sat doing homework while Harry and Ron procrastinated by trying to come up with a place to hold the DADA meeting.

"Well, we can't use a class room, Umbridge will be all over us," Ron muttered, raking a hand through his ginger locks as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"And we can't go into the forest or anywhere outside, not enough cover," Harry supplied, frustrated with their lack of progress. It was nearing midnight, and the common room had been empty for almost half an hour when the three Gryffindors jumped at the loud 'pop' of apparition.

"Harry Potter sirs, Dobby has a place for Harry Potter and his friends to practice," Dobby exclaimed excitedly.

Harry leaned over the couch in order to look directly at Dobby, his own excitement showing easily. "Where, Dobby?"

"The house elves know this room as the come-and-go room, sirs, but it is known also as-"

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione breathed, finishing Dobby's statement with a gleam in her eye. It was perfect, as she understood it could transform to be whatever the requestor needed.

"The Room of what?" Ron asked, confusion now plain on his face.

"It's best just to show you," Hermione answered, getting up from her place by the fire, facing Dobby once more. "Dobby, thank you for your suggestion. It's perfect," she smiled.

"Dobby is pleased to help friends of the Great Harry Potter Miss!" and then he was gone. Hermione had no doubt that what he said was true, but she also knew somehow that Professor Dumbledore, and therefore Professor Snape, had initiated Dobby's actions tonight.

"Harry, get your invisibility cloak; Ron and I can pretend we're out on rounds," Hermione commanded. Harry's lopsided smile warmed Hermione as he raced up to the dorm rooms to gather the cloak. This year had presented too little opportunity for her friends to laugh and smile, and she began to cherish every gesture of kindness she could muster for her friends' sake.

Even if such gestures were blatantly against school rules.

Walking confidently down the seventh floor corridor, Hermione smirked as she found the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy ineptly twirling, trying to teach the trolls to dance ballet. She whispered to Harry and Ron to stand at the end of the hall and keep watch and then proceeded to pace three times in front of the silly tapestry, thinking of her need to teach dozens of students Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When the door appeared opposite Barnabas, she ushered her friends toward her position and opened the door, smothering her gasp at the sheer size of the room they had acquired for Defense training. Both boys rushed in, clearly gaping at items littered around the room, foe glass and sneak-o-scopes to use for demonstration.

Hermione was immediately drawn to the expansive library that stretched the back wall. She was giddy with the opportunity to read further into Defense Against the Dark Arts, but wondered why the room would provide such material for a practical study group. She knew that book learning was as infinite as the books were available, but most kids tended to learn through example rather than theoretical study.

Whatever the reason, Hermione was immensely grateful for the books, as she tended to apply her understanding of theory into practical study.

They spent several minutes inspecting the room, deciding to notify those who showed up at the Hog's Head about the room and cemented plans to begin formal meetings the next day after dinner.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione spent the remainder of the night thinking of how this club would affect the matrix, getting up to work on it when sleep proved futile.

The results were alarming.

Instead of waiting for her meeting with Professor Snape on Saturday, she rushed to his office, hoping he wouldn't simply kill her for her intrusion so early before breakfast. To the outside world, Hermione was a giddy school girl hoping to speak with her tutor before the start of the day, but inside her mind was reeling. Her results simply made no sense.

"Enter," came the terse reply to her gentle knock, and once more Hermione found herself facing the forbidding visage of her feared potions professor. "Did I not make it clear that my time is not to be plundered?" he asked sharply, his hand twitching toward the wand hidden in his voluminous teaching robe.

"Professor, I apologize, but I need you to look at something. If my calculations are right, then You-Know...Tom will gain access to the weapon the Order is trying to keep from him by Christmas," Hermione explained breathlessly.

Severus's features shuttered as he beckoned the girl to show him the calculations. He studied the Arithmancy, hoping to find any fault that would disprove her work, but was startled by what he saw. The Dark Lord had already been working on finding a point of entry into the Department of Mysteries in order to obtain the prophesy that sealed his and Potter's fate less than 14 years ago, but so far his efforts were in vain.

If her calculations were to be trusted, somehow Nagini would be able to kill their guard and take possession of the prophesy that only the Dark Lord or Potter himself could touch, which would suggest that Nagini wasn't simply a familiar, but...

"Dear Merlin," Severus breathed. He rose from his desk chair, striding to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Miss Granger, come with me," he commanded, calling out the headmaster's office immediately after.

She scrambled to follow, grabbing her journal and flinging a pinch of floo into the grate, nearly falling on her face as she rushed to join Professor Snape.

"-then you are right and it is worse than we originally assumed," Severus was saying as she focused on the conversation already taking place.

"Do you believe..." the headmaster trailed off.

"Yes, it is likely," Severus intoned tenderly, a word Hermione would never have applied to her acerbic professor and fellow Order member in a million years.

"I had hoped you were wrong, but it seems unlikely," Albus sighed, appearing weary and exhausted beyond reckoning. His gaze finally caught her presence, and he straightened, his features resuming a calm and caring disposition. "I did not realize you had followed Severus through," said the headmaster, a reproach on the tip of his tongue.

"I ordered her to follow me, and by rights she should be here since she was the one to discover the problem," Severus cut in, surprising Hermione again, having assumed he was only grudgingly accepting her role in the Order.

"What weapon are we protecting?" Hermione asked softly, hoping to understand the ramifications of what she uncovered.

Severus looked expectantly at the headmaster, daring him to prevaricate in much the same fashion Hermione had done on her birthday. Albus nearly smiled at the similarities between them, instead sweeping his hand toward the chairs in front of his desk.

"Please, take a seat," he requested benignly, allowing his amusement to show as both Hermione and Severus claimed a chair, shaking their heads in frustration. "Tea, lemon drop?" he asked, pouring himself a cup as they declined.

"Now, Miss Granger, the weapon you asked about is not actually a weapon, but rather a copy of the original prophesy made regarding Harry and Tom." He looked at her to make sure she understood before continuing.

"Only the person who made the prophesy or those for whom the prophesy speaks of can access the copy created in order to protect the information from unscrupulous individuals. For our purposes, that means only Tom, Harry, and Sibyll can touch the crystal that holds the prophesy and access its contents."

Hermione's mind raced with the new data, appalled that Professor Trelawney was the Seer who had ruined Harry's opportunity for a normal childhood. Instead of focusing on that, however, she looked from Albus to Severus and back again, gathering her thoughts.

"But it's Tom's familiar that gains access to the crystal," she said, still unable to understand how that could be unless...

"Sir, does that mean Tom has somehow imbedded a piece of himself in Nagini? I mean, unless Tom somehow found a way around the rules, then it would stand to reason that Nagini somehow has a part of Tom inside her."

"Yes, my child, you are correct. The problem is that it must be a part of Tom's soul that Nagini possesses, for if it were body parts the crystal was interested in, a polyjuiced imposter would suffice. As it is, Tom would have needed to split his soul and transplant the sundered half into his familiar, creating a horcrux," answered the headmaster.

"Soul magic," Hermione gasped at the sickening potential for a sociopath like Tom Riddle.

"The darkest kind," Severus murmured, looking intently at his young charge as the cogs in her mind turned, piecing together the information. "We believe the Dark Lord did this prior to his final confrontation with the Potters, allowing him to keep his soul bound to this plane, ensuring his immortality."

"Harry described Tom, after the ritual was performed in the cemetery, and he said it was like Tom was more snake-like than man. Is that because he split his soul?" Hermione asked, trying to fill in the blanks to her knowledge.

Severus gave her a thoughtful nod. "Yes, the man I knew as a young man was charming and charismatic. Had he looked as he does now back then, I am positive men like Lucius Malfoy would not have rallied to him as easily as they did."

"The devil in disguise," Hermione muttered. Both Severus and Albus smirked at her analogy, but she took no notice, still sifting through the information, thinking of more questions. "Well, we know for certain that he's done this twice," she continued.

"Thrice," Albus intoned, cutting off her ruminations. "The diary that nearly killed Miss Weasley was Tom's first attempt at creating a horcrux."

"But he wasn't even out of school!" Hermione blurted, recalling Ginny's description of the teenager that possessed her during those terrifying months.

"And we believe Tom had a working knowledge of how to create a horcrux by his seventh year," Albus explained.

"Wait, how...what is involved in creating a horcrux?" Hermione asked, dreading the gravity behind the headmaster's tone.

Albus nodded, sensing her understanding of the issue before answering. "In order to create a horcrux, you _must_ kill another with hateful intent in order to initiate the process. Myrtle was Tom's first human victim," Albus explained.

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine, sickened that such a young man could have the will to create a horcrux. "How many has he created?" she asked after several moments of silence.

"That is the million galleon question," Severus purred.

"Yes, but perhaps your work could help us discern the answer," Albus supplied hopefully.

"I'll certainly try to find out, but I think I should work on gathering more details regarding Tom and his past before I can effectively manipulate the matrix like that." Hermione's response was subdued as her mind began to worry over the situation, her bottom lip held between her teeth as she considered every angle; a mannerism she had been trying to break for years.

"Quite understandable," Albus acknowledged. "But I must ask, how did you stumble upon the information you provided Professor Snape earlier?"

Hermione released her lip from its masochistic bond, startled by the question. "Oh, I was working on including Harry's decision to begin the Defense organization into the matrix, as most of Harry's decisions seem to affect the other equations in some fashion. That's why I suggested it to him in the first place.

"It appears that Harry will try and coerce me into teaching him Occlumency before the end of term, but if that happens he'll be unable to prevent Nagini from gaining access to the prophesy," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Severus demanded.

Sighing, Hermione explained further. "Harry's been having dreams of a corridor in the Ministry of Magic. I now believe it is Tom thinking of breaking into the Department of Mysteries in order to steal the prophesy while Harry sleeps. If that _is_ the case, then Harry may have access to Nagini while she attempts to fulfill her master's will.

"If we teach him too soon, then Tom and Nagini will not have reason to stop the heist. My reasoning is if Tom is intimately aware of what Harry's thinking, then he'll know that Harry sees the snake attack an Order member and will retreat with the knowledge that Harry acts to save that person. It's the only way I could input the data without Nagini succeeding in her efforts." Hermione's voice was rote as she relayed the information that lead her to Professor Snape's door at 6:30 a.m.

"I see, and what are the consequences if we wait until after this event?" Severus pondered aloud, assimilating the new information.

"I _believe..._I'm almost positive Harry will not work as hard to protect his mind, which will prevent us from helping him understand his destiny," Hermione responded softly.

"In that case, Hermione, you must not teach Harry anything concerning Occlumency until we are sure whether or not this eventuality will occur. Unfortunately, it is imperative that we protect the prophesy. It is our only advantage at this point," said Albus. Hermione didn't miss the use of her given name, and she understood that the headmaster was trying to convey urgency and camaraderie in the decision to keep Harry from the truth.

She sighed and nodded, for once glad to be dismissed from the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, many thanks for your thoughts and encouragement. I welcome any concerns you may have, and as always...**

**Love and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

Accustomed to keeping secrets from her friends, Hermione spent the remainder of her week looking over her work for the Order, hoping that she and Professor Snape would be able to jump right into the nitty gritty work. She didn't relish the possibility that her acerbic professor would cut down the fruit of her labor and reduce her to tears regardless of her new-found confidence. For whatever reason, Professor Snape had always been the teacher she strived to please the most.

Perhaps it was because her other professors spent all their time praising her work while any compliment the potions master doled out seemed like a winning accomplishment. Time alone with him would prove once and for all if she was capable of handling her emotions under duress. It was fear that made Hermione keep a running mantra going as Saturday approached, _Severus is an honorable man_. She had made the conscious decision to address him by his given name in her mind, if for no other reason than to remind her that he was in fact, human.

As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione was intimately aware of the fact that its leader and the people he surrounded himself with were as fragile as the children they wished to protect from the call of duty. Perhaps they knew a wider range of spells and their experiences had hardened them somewhat, but everyone was susceptible to failure, even the venerable headmaster.

Such sobering thoughts pushed Hermione to her limit with the matrix, forcing her to consider every angle so that she and Severus could work forward with speed and alacrity. There was nothing that Hermione wouldn't do to ensure the Light's success, and it was her determination that kept her going most days.

Thus, Hermione determinately knocked on the potions master's door Saturday morning, entering after his brusque summons. "Good morning, Professor," she greeted, hoping to start the meeting on the right foot.

"Follow me," he responded shortly, leading her down a hidden passageway into his personal lab. "Sit," he demanded, pointing to a stool near a clear work bench. Sitting as ordered, she looked expectantly at her professor…no Severus while keeping her curiosity from spilling forth.

"I have spent considerable time reviewing your work, and I am pleased that you were able to avoid making egregious errors and assumptions. However, there are a few details that you are missing with your original work that will hopefully flush out any problems you are experiencing," and just like that, the work began.

* * *

><p>Several hours later found the pair engrossed in intense study as they witnessed the calculations balance. Hermione sighed in relief, taking in their work once more. She became aware of her partner's hunched position behind her, and idly considered leaning back. She had been sitting on the stool he directed her to for almost four hours, and her back ached fiercely. But when faced with the consequences of such an inappropriate gesture, Hermione straightened her back instead, tilting her neck to the side in an effort to work out the kinks she had ignored for the last hour. A hand to her left arm froze her progress, and she looked over her shoulder into her professor…Severus's eyes.<p>

Her breath caught as they stared at one another for an interminable moment. Hermione was surprised by his expression, and unconsciously she began to worry her bottom lip, forcing Severus's dark eyes to dart to her lips for a fraction of a second.

"I think we have worked long enough for one day, Miss Granger. You may go." Severus released her arm and stepped back, allowing Hermione to slide off the stool, brushing past him as she slipped out of his lab.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it!<em> Severus's sharp invective rattled his brain incessantly as he stalked around the lab, hoping for some sort of release. He was not attracted to the bushy-haired Gryffindor know-it-all! But for a moment, when she had tilted her head, he had wanted nothing more than to touch the silky skin of her neck. Images of his lips following the same path as his fingertips flooded the potions masters mind, and he knew he was in trouble.

He couldn't let her get too close. Their work today had consumed them both, and he hardly realized his proximity to the girl until she had straightened up, bringing her spine in alignment with his form. After that, it was all he could think about.

Miss Granger's intellect was a force to be reckoned with, and he became enraptured quickly with the equations they created together, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose so much of his cold, hard awareness again. She was a dangerous distraction, one neither he nor the Order could indulge in.

Several hours of brewing allowed Severus to reign in his overactive imagination, and he walked sedately to the headmaster's office to give a report of Miss Granger's contribution. He refused to allow the old man to see any weakness, hoping the meeting would be short in order to prevent the older wizard's intrusive nature to reach a boiling point.

Climbing the steps as the staircase revolved upward, Severus schooled his features and his thoughts into further submission, containing his ire and attraction for the girl into a tightly concealed locker within his mind. He would give the headmaster no reason to provoke any reaction, creating the illusion of serenity, or at least what serenity the dour potions master could muster.

Entering without permission, Severus took a seat as Albus smiled benignly. "So your meeting with Miss Granger went well I hope?" Albus inquired delicately.

"She is like a sponge, Albus, of course it went well!" Severus exclaimed, exacerbated by the condescending tone he detected under his mentor's softly spoken words.

Albus merely smile, his eyes twinkling like mad at the younger wizard's outburst.

Severus huffed irritably, clenching his right fist as he looked at his mentor with derision. Turning his eyes away from Albus's, Severus muttered, "she was...marginally less insufferable than usual."

"I am glad to hear it, my boy. I would hate to see the two of you at each other's throats after such a short period of time," Albus replied serenely, seemingly oblivious to the dark man's traitorous thoughts. For as soon as Albus had mentioned throats, Severus's mind was once more fixated on the image Miss Granger provided him earlier that day.

Disgust twisted his insides as Severus launched out of his chair, done with the report and his own weakness. "We made progress, today. I'll let you know when anything of import comes up," and with that he swept out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Hermione tucked herself into a little used corridor, her thoughts spiraling out of control as she recalled her reaction to the tableau that just played out in Severus's private lab. She had only wished to humanize the man who had terrorized her for the first four years of her Hogwarts career, bring him down a peg or two in her mind so she could face him, but it seemed as if her mind had taken on a life of its own...that her heart had seized an opportunity it had never given purchase to before.<p>

She felt like drowning. No, she felt like she _was_ drowning. This was not supposed to happen! It couldn't happen because then all her carefully laid plans would end up in smoke. She knew she could lie to her friends, to most of her professors and even to Albus Dumbledore.

But Severus had cut her defenses so completely with one look, and it was all she could do not to cling to the contact he provided her, the warmth in his eyes. She was a fortress, her siege tower kept her safe, but if Severus ever found his way beyond the traps, the monsters in her mind, he would see the ruin, the utter destruction left in her soul's place. She couldn't allow that. It would ruin _everything_.

Taking gulping breaths, Hermione focused on her Occlumency, calming her mind, reorganizing things a bit, calming the waters of her heart. She wouldn't allow Severus to get so close again. She would keep her guard up, her senses attuned to his proximity.

Hermione very seriously doubted that Severus had been aware of anything, but then again he had looked at her with such...melancholy longing. No, she wouldn't allow the situation to devolve like that again.

* * *

><p>By the following day, neither Severus nor Hermione displayed any peculiar reaction to their time together the previous morning. The headmaster looked at both periodically during each meal, pondering the elusive nature of both Order members. It was rather startling to see the similarities in their behavior, and not for the first time, Albus wondered what had transpired during their first meeting.<p>

Whatever it was, they were both like closed books with no titles, no indication as to what lie beyond their covers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, I look forward to your constructive criticism and encouragement.**

**Love and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

Ever since Hermione was a little girl, she understood the importance of learning as much as she could possibly assimilate. She would study like an inner-city kid trying to get out of the 'hood. She knew that she needed an education in order to live independently, in order to be safe.

It wasn't until Hermione was six that her teachers told her parents that it was possible that she had a photographic or eidetic memory. The discovery came about during the second week of Hermione's second year when she was quizzed orally one day on a relatively challenging lesson her primary school teacher was lecturing. Miss Hampton had asked Hermione to repeat what she had just said as she noticed that Hermione never took any notes, instead playing with something under her desk or looking out the windows of the classroom. It was a well known fact that the first year teacher did not require note-taking, but Miss Hampton did.

Instructions in mind, Hermione proceeded to repeat word for word, um's included, exactly what her teacher had spoken.

One parent-teacher conference later had the young girl tested and pulled from public school for good, instead placed in a school that allowed children to accelerate at whatever pace they could comfortably maintain. Had she never been selected for magical training in Scotland, Hermione would have been attending university by the tender age of 14.

Hermione learned a great many things from her muggle school, but her favorite lessons revolved around her math teacher, who had a penchant for magic tricks. She had asked her teacher what his secret was, and Professor Edwards explained that magic (as he understood it) was all about misdirection. He would lead your eyes to look at one thing while he performed sleight of hand in order to make the audience believe he had performed a nearly impossible task.

Hermione later realized that misdirection could be used in other areas of life, and once she began practicing, she found that she could make people believe almost anything, given the right amount of misdirection.

Thus Hermione was able to make everyone around her believe that she was still excited about her lessons with Professor Snape, even if she dreaded the moment that they would be alone together. If not for her Gryffindor stubbornness, Hermione might have suggested they invite the headmaster to the meeting in order to ease her discomfort. She felt responsible for the predicament they had found themselves in last time as she had allowed her guard down, but she was having a hard time thinking of ways to keep her distance.

And what was worse, she didn't _want_ to keep her distance. Ever since that impossible moment in his private lab she had thought back on her reaction to his proximity, and to think that she would never feel his body heat or his breath caress her face again was untenable. She felt…_protected_ with Professor Snape. She could easily allow him in, if only he wouldn't turn away from her in disgust. No, she had to keep her distance; he would never understand.

During the quiet moments, when she didn't need to keep up the act, Hermione would distract herself with the matrix, homework, or her plans. As with everything else she didn't leave anything to chance, owling her parents to determine their plans for the Christmas holiday. She would have preferred staying at Hogwarts for the break or Grimmauld Place with the Order, but she had things she needed to tend to.

And at night, when she could no longer distract herself, she would dream. Where Harry would fight tooth and nail against the visions Tom sent through their connection, Hermione would simply experience the visions her overactive mind would supply. Nightmares would come and go, but Hermione continued to sleep, aware of her dream state as if she were watching the images from a television screen. She couldn't afford to allow her mind to disturb her in sleep, so instead she lived through the litany of horrors.

And no matter what, she NEVER thought about her dreams.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived, and with it a surly potions master. He stormed into the Great Hall, sneer firmly in place, and there was no doubt for anyone at breakfast that the indomitable Hermione Granger was in for one ridiculously painful lesson. Had the students not been familiar with his moods, several first years would have pissed their pants just from his venomous stare alone. It appeared as if Professor Snape was attempting to kill those in his wake like a basilisk on crack.<p>

Several Slytherins were delighted to see this side of the head of house, as it meant great humiliation for their second least favorite Gryffindor; they only wished they could be there to see her collapse.

Hermione sat in her usual spot at breakfast, fearful that Professor Snape would simply kill her on site should she dare come to his office today, but she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. _Perhaps bullheaded determination should be added to the list of qualifications,_ Hermione thought as it seemed like suicide to continue on such a course.

Pushing away her vomit-inducing dread, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall once her feared professor pounded out of the staff door like a bull storming toward a baby matador. She kept her head high, all eyes on her as she followed the mortician-in-training to her fate. Once at his door, she knocked quickly, keeping her tongue and lip free of her teeth just in case Professor Snape spooked her.

"Enter," came his cool reply.

Turning the doorknob, Hermione pushed through the portal to hell and kept her jitters at bay, showing no reaction to the man who most likely enjoyed feasting on fear. Recalling her favorite teacher from her muggle school, Hermione thought of a way to keep Professor Snape from seeing her trepidation…before he could sink his claws into her tattered resolve.

"Do your robes billow naturally, or do you charm them so?" she asked, saccharine sweetness dripping from every word. She kept her hands at her sides in hopes that her professor wouldn't attack an unarmed student.

"I beg your pardon," Severus whispered, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I've always admired the way your teaching robes billow so ominously, and I couldn't help but wonder as to the source of such showmanship," Hermione elaborated unnecessarily.

Severus's nostrils flared, his eyes burning holes into the chit who dared make fun of him. "It would behoove us all if you learned when to keep that insolent trap of yours shut," he sniped. "If you cannot take this seriously, I will feel no compunction after throwing you out of my office and barring you from further involvement in adult matters."

"Oh and reducing poor first years to tears because you're in a snit is such mature behavior," Hermione parried, skating on dangerous ice.

Coming to stand directly in front of Hermione, Severus loomed over the vertically challenged girl. "Do not question me, impertinent child! You and I are tools in this Merlin forsaken war, and my behavior as you say is irrelevant to your time here," Severus bellowed.

He immediately backed away from her, taking his place behind his desk, the tension leaving him as quickly as it amassed.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked lightly, a slight curve of her lip softening her eyes as she looked at her professor with understanding. After all, her mood was now much improved after their little tete-a-tete.

He tilted his head to look at Hermione, his eyes glittering in the torchlight of his dungeon office. He snorted in amusement, shaking his head incredulously as he sat back into his chair. "Impudent girl," he muttered, tracing his bottom lip in thought.

"Insufferable bastard," Hermione murmured, her own head tilting in jest.

"Sit," commanded Severus, transfiguring the uncomfortable chair he used for recalcitrant students into a more comfortable facsimile.

Hermione's eyes widened ever so slightly at his gesture, a genuine smile overtaking her sardonic expression. She sat with aplomb, nodding her head in thanks, and settled in for the long haul.

* * *

><p>The new seating arrangement seemed to suit both Order members as they were able to continue working well into the afternoon, lunch all but forgotten as they poured over calculations and runes, hoping to discover key eventualities that would help the Light prevail. Severus spent several hours giving Hermione everything from his memory bank, filling in details concerning Tom and his Death Eaters, their movements within the last few months since Tom's regeneration, along with any pertinent facts concerning their adversary.<p>

It was during their second meeting that Hermione realized just how well suited her potions professor was for espionage. She thought back to a book she had read a few years ago, _The Art of War_ by Sun Tse, a revolutionary work that many generals and commanders still espouse as the preeminent treatise on war. She had read it before she knew of Severus's role within the Order, and it was clear that Sun Tse hit the nail on the head in regards to his chapter devoted to spies.

Severus was neither handsome nor above the headmaster's influence, yet he was singularly gifted with understanding and intelligence unrivaled by his peers. He was well placed within the enemy's camp, yet lived comfortably as a professor. He kept everyone, save the headmaster at bay with his hatefully biting remarks, never accepting less than perfection in order to drive everyone to distraction.

And to think she once believed him to be a cold-hearted beast.

"Why do you do it, spy I mean?" Hermione asked some time later.

Severus sighed, catching himself before he let anything slip carelessly. "Miss Granger, what gives you the impression that I welcome such familiarity?" he asked darkly.

"Oh, you're a closed book sir, I was just curious," Hermione responded blithely. "Did you always want to teach?"

"Miss Granger, my personal life is not up for discussion!" Severus barked.

"So your reasons for becoming a spy are personal. That means you didn't do it for fame or glory…"Hermione thought aloud.

"Miss Granger, stop your inane chatter this instant or I'll-"

"Throw me out of your office yada yada," Hermione cut in. "Can't you at least tell me why you went back after Tom's return? I mean, you always wear your role in this war as a cross to bear, and I can't help but wonder what sin you feel you need to repent for since everyone else within the Order seems proud of their mission."

Severus stared at the girl who was uncomfortably close to discovering his most guarded and dangerous secrets, wondering what could have possessed the sorting hat to place her in Gryffindor. She was far too intelligent for that group of Neanderthals.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have done something so horrible that years under the Dark Lord's thumb wouldn't absolve me of my debts?" he asked quietly, considering what he could gain from the conversation. He had spent time with Minerva the night previous, finding that the girl's head of house knew no more regarding her favored student's family than the headmaster. He couldn't help but wonder why she played her hand so close to her vest and hoped he would find a way to get her to open up to him.

"Yes, I considered it, but I can't see how anything you do as a Death Eater would require such a heavy mantle. You were drawn to them yes, but it wasn't until_ after_ Dumbledore got his hooks in you that you made the plunge and allowed that megalomaniac to brand you," Hermione responded seriously.

"How do you know that?" Severus demanded.

Hermione smiled bitterly. "The headmaster asked me that same question," she said instead of answering.

"Fool," muttered Severus, turning his head away from the inquisitive eyes across his desk, a smile lurking at the corner of his lips. _She was good_, Severus thought. "Tell you what," he continued, once more facing his fellow Order member. "I'll share with you my secrets if you tell me yours," he spread his hands out generously, leaning further back into his chair to make him more approachable.

Hermione smirked, licking her lips unconsciously as she picked up the sheaf of parchment nearest her. "I think we need to tell the headmaster about today's findings as it is relatively certain that Tom will come out of hiding before the end of this school year," she segued, closing the discussion with current business.

* * *

><p>Allowing the revolving staircase to move Severus up into the headmaster's turret office, the dour potions master thought back on the work he and Hermione...no Miss Granger accomplished and the conversation that nearly gave him a heart attack. It was exceedingly clear that she was hiding something, but Severus could not manage to figure out what her secret was. It went back to the mind traps he had encountered during their legillimency session the previous month. The only kind of secrets anyone ever hides behind such fortifications are either indecent or dangerous.<p>

The problem was that Severus could not envision either catagory applying to the goody two-shoes Gryffindor. Well, Severus smirked, perhaps her secrets were indecent as most teenage girls are guilty of at least one embarrassing assignation during their Hogwarts career. Perhaps she has a crush on the vile Potter boy, Merlin forbid, or maybe she had a sex toy hidden away in her locker. The list was nearly endless, but something in Severus's soul pricked, certain that her secrets weren't so vacuous.

Shaking his head in frustration, Severus opened the door to Albus's office and took his customary seat with his customary disrespect. Without preemble, Severus began his report. "Our work today indicates that the Dark Lord is more likely to reveal himself to the world before the end of the school year. The matrix is finicky, but it is likely that he will try and capture the boy outside the confines of Hogwarts somehow."

"A trap," Albus muttered, clearly vexed by the news his lieutenant delivered.

"It is likely," Severus affirmed. "As it is, we know that Potter will not work to sever the connection to the Dark Lord should he be allowed to discover the beneficial side effect to such a connection. It is also probable that we will sustain losses in whatever battle we fight against the Dark Lord, if such an eventuality does come to pass."

"I see, and did Miss Granger provide any alternative eventualities?" Albus asked tiredly.

"We didn't get that far. I spent the majority of our day giving her raw data to allow her to work outside the confines of our Saturday meeting times," Severus replied. "Unless it is something that we need to address immediately, I told her to wait until next Saturday before updating us."

"Yes, I would hate for Dolores to become suspisious of Miss Granger's movements. She is being watched enough as it is," the headmaster added.

"Yes, she is," Severus agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was after last chapter's post that this story reached 5000+ hits, and let me just say I am giddy as a grindylow. I love your feedback and encouragement, and as always...**

**Love and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This fiction will eventually include strong violent scenes and is not for the faint of heart. I will detail further warnings as particular content is released.**

**I would like to take a moment to credit my beta, RandomPonyWriter for her help and inspiration. I am truly blessed to have such a wonderful person at my side. I know that I could not do this without her :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

"Ronald, you have known that this assignment was due tomorrow for two weeks now!" Hermione squeaked. She looked harried as Tuesday was coming to a close and she was no closer to piecing together all the information Professor Snape had given her at their last meeting. It never ceased to amaze her how Harry and especially Ron could ruin her plans with their consistent procrastination.

"Please, Mione! You've gotta help me!" Ron begged.

"I do not have to do anything, you insufferable blighter!" Hermione shrieked, gathering her things and bolting to her dorm, pleased once again that the boys could not follow her. It almost seemed fated that she would be blessed with friends that were physically barred from these rooms. Of course, once in her room she found the inane twittering from her roommates almost as bothersome as Ron's behavior…almost.

"Gosh, Parvati I don't know!" Lavender lamented dramatically.

"I read it in the tea leaves; Justin is soooo into you. I can feel it!" breathed Parvati.

Hermione bit her lip painfully as she tried not to laugh. She had it on good authority that Justin Finch-Fletchley was not at all interested in Lavender, or any girl for that matter. She had caught him with Seamus Finnigan _in flagrante_ about a month ago while on patrol. She had been embarrassed but glad she was alone as Ron would have caused a scene and spread the news faster than fiendfyre. She had let them off with a warning to find a more secure location in the future, surprising both boys with her leniency.

Now, as she sat there trying to ignore Parvati and Lavender's idle chatter, she thought back to that night. It hadn't been a pleasant sight, but both boys seemed happy and content until they realized she was there. Even as they scrambled to clothe themselves, they gave each other little touches, their lips brushing fleetingly after receiving Hermione's tongue lashing. It had been sweet to see their mutual attraction and it nearly broke Hermione to witness.

Hermione mentally shook herself, tugging the curtains of her four-poster closed, warding and silencing her space. She laid down, curling into a ball as she allowed her emotions to wash over her. It wasn't easy, giving in, but she knew from experience that her feelings had the power to crush her if she didn't let herself experience them once in a while.

Fear

Betrayal

Shame

Rage

Anguish

And she cried. Hermione wept until every last tear had glittered across her nose and into her pillow. She laid there, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, allowing her weariness to weigh her down. When the emotions were spent, Hermione conjured a handkerchief and wiped her face, sitting up slowly. A quick tempus told her it was 2 a.m. and well past curfew but suddenly, Hermione wanted nothing more than to get back to work.

Releasing the wards and charms on her bed, Hermione crept out the door and toward the toilets, washing her face and relieving herself quickly. She had grabbed her bag, and now found herself in front of the embers in the common room, quietly allowing her mind to untangle all the details, her quill listing questions, problems, hypotheses and possible tests she would need to run in order to give the Order the most clarity. She would use the methods she was taught in her science and math classes, only using information that Professor Snape gave as required.

Hermione smiled to herself when she realized that she had achieved more in three hours than the three days since her last meeting with Professor Snape. It was gratifying that her muggle education could positively impact her work as a witch. The logic and structure behind the Scientific Method gave Hermione enough confidence that she would not repeat herself along the way, preventing waste and possible contamination of the matrix.

Satisfied with her work, Hermione closed up shop for the rest of the night and went back to bed, sleeping as much as the remaining hours would allow.

* * *

><p>Hermione received an owl from her parents on Friday, proclaiming their joy that she would be joining them for Christmas this year. As she read the missive that morning, she couldn't help but allow wonder if she had the strength to do what she must and hoped that her plans wouldn't cause more trouble.<p>

Yet a deep sense of foreboding set in when she received another owl at dinner that nearly undid the once bushy-haired prefect. Her father had written her, and by the time she was done reading the note, Hermione was shaking like a leaf. None of her friends seemed to notice however as they were preoccupied with the upcoming Quidditch game; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Their distraction gave Hermione the cover she needed to escape the Great Hall, letter clutched in her hand as she ran towards the library. She was one turn away from her sanctuary when Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor and overall pain-in-the-ass, caught her.

"My dear, you know there is no running in the halls," Professor Umbridge simpered. "Do you believe you are above the rules child?"

A lump in her throat and a stitch in her side prevented Hermione from breathing normally, and her desperation for the library's soothing atmosphere all worked against Hermione as she responded, "No Ma'am."

"Well then, why were you running through the halls Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked.

"Uh, I was just going to the library professor," Hermione responded automatically.

Any other professor would have simply docked points and moved on, but Umbridge saw the teacher's pet of Gryffindor as a great prize and wanted nothing more than to bring her down a peg or two.

"Oh I see, and why were you rushing to the library without your school work dear?" Umbridge asked, voice thickly layered with fake sweetness.

"You know, I happen to enjoy the library. I like to read whether it's for school or not," Hermione blurted without consideration.

"Professor," she added hastily as she realized what she had just said.

"You are just like your friend, Potter," Umbridge sneered. "You will serve detention for your lies, starting tonight." She turned toward the nearest staircase, looking over her shoulder as Hermione stood there stupidly. "Come along dear, procrastination will not shorten your time with me tonight."

Hermione began to move, following the vile woman, the letter her father sent stuffed in her pocket, his words continuing to affect her mercilessly. When they reached the DADA classroom, Umbridge walked past and continued to her office. She ushered the seemingly catatonic student into the frilly and disgustingly cheesy atmosphere, pointing to the desk that had a sheaf of parchment and a quill sitting on its surface.

"You will write 'I am banned from the library' until I am satisfied that you have learned to not run in the halls," said Umbridge, sitting behind her desk to oversee the girl's reaction.

Hermione blanched. "Professor, will I be allowed to use the library after I've been punished?" she asked, horrified.

"Oh no Miss Granger, you will write lines to help you remember that you are now forbidden from entering the library for any reason. That should teach you to be truthful. If you need to study, you may ask one of your classmates to check out a book for you." Umbridge smiled, her eyes burning, her pudgy little fingers practically snapping for the girl to fall apart.

Hermione gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Seeing her professor practically chomping at the bit with excitement, Hermione realized that this wasn't punishment, it was how Umbridge enjoyed her entertainment. The pit in her stomach that had started in the Great Hall felt like a leaden weight settling in her bones. Hermione pulled herself up, looking down her nose at the toad-faced woman, her face expressionless. She would not give this woman the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart.

Hermione turned her back on Umbridge and took her seat at the desk of torture, picking up the blood quill and beginning to write the words Umbridge felt would cause her the most pain.

Several hours later found the Gryffindor Prefect shaking from blood loss and wondering how much longer she would be required to participate in this farce of a detention.

"I think you have learned your lesson, dear," Umbridge tittered as she looked at the words that were now forever seared on the younger witch's left hand. "I am on my way to the library to notify Madam Pince of your punishment. I would encourage you to head back to Gryffindor Tower so you do not suffer any further punishment for your actions tonight."

Hermione replaced the quill on the desk and stood up, wobbling slightly. Without a backward glance Hermione walked out of Umbridge's office, forcing herself to climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with a splitting headache in an alcove on the fifth floor, barely recalling how she had scrambled into the space that would keep her concealed while she tried to catch her breath. She didn't remember falling asleep but she wasn't surprised. She knew there was no way she could get back to Gryffindor Tower on her own steam, and instead she looked around to see where exactly she was.<p>

Hermione crawled to an unused office and warded the door from intrusion, allowing the floor to pillow her body as she set her wand to spark in a few hours, still well before dawn.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned bright and cheery, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to sleep through it. She could not help the invectives that flew out of her mouth as she got dressed for the day, near tears as she considered that she was no longer safe at Hogwarts. The desperation was overwhelming and threatened to destroy the fledgling adult. Yet by the time she made it to the common room, any emotion she felt was hidden away, locked behind the walls of her Occlumency shields.<p>

Hermione walked down with Harry and Ron to breakfast, keeping her left hand hidden amidst her school robes. She didn't want them to be distracted with her problems as they tried to mentally prepare for the upcoming match.

Part way through breakfast she felt eyes on her and looked up, surprised to see Professor Snape scrutinizing her. He scowled at her when their eyes met and looked toward his own house table to break contact. Hermione shook her head in wonder, confused by his actions. They had agreed to meet after the game to go over her work. P_erhaps he's reconsidering our arrangement, _Hermione thought.

She continued to eat, hoping food would restore the strength and vitality that Umbridge had stolen the night before. Hermione was able to make it back to her room after a couple hours sleep, but she still felt the lassitude in her body. It was unnerving to think that Umbridge was getting away with this. Hermione knew for a fact that other students were forced to use the blood quill, and it sickened her to think of the woman's maniacal sadism.

She let her eyes wander over the other professors, bile rising in her throat when she looked at the pleased expression on Umbridge's face. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to exact revenge, images of the toad's blood dripping from cursed wounds temporarily allaying her wretched mood.

Other thoughts rose unbidden, revulsion boiling deep inside as she felt the ghost of hands that she tried to forget during her waking hours. Adrenaline flooded her system as she fought the memories from taking hold, burying her face in her hands as she tried to push the images of a face shrouded in darkness back into her siege tower.

She felt lightheaded as the memories receded, her breathing shallow and shaky as the adrenaline faded. Hermione risked a look at her friends; _good, they didn't see anything _she thought.

"Miss Granger, come with me," Professor Snape's voice demanded from behind Hermione. She whirled around and saw his forbidding presence looming next to her and nodded, getting up from her chair and following the man down to his office. He ushered her in silently, closing the door softly, warding his rooms as if they were about to speak of Order business.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously, out of her depth after what she had just gone through.

"Drink this," he ordered, handing her a phial.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously, her hands shaking slightly as she reached for it, her eyes riveted on the dark bottle.

"Blood-replenishing potion," Severus intoned smoothly. Hermione's eyes snapped up to her potions master's and he nodded to her silent question. "Yes, Dolores was most pleased to have gotten you under thumb last night. She didn't tell anyone what your punishment was, but if it is like anything she's doled out in the past…"

"The professors know what she's doing?" Hermione asked, appalled that nothing had been done to stop the practice.

"Yes, and before you blast me with your indignant rage, remember that we are trying to protect the students as best we can. To defy the High Inquisitor is career suicide," Severus growled.

Hermione lowered her head in defeated understanding, the helplessness she felt earlier returning ten-fold. She tipped the phial of blood-replenishing potion back and swallowed the vile substance, immediately feeling its effects, relishing in the warmth that stole over her body for a few moments.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered as her body regained its equilibrium. She chanced a look at Professor Snape, watching as his eyes went from calculating to distant.

"Miss Granger, what did she force you to write?" he asked delicately. Hermione clutched her left hand into a fist, relishing the pain the tender flesh caused as it pulled over the delicate bones. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to straighten her spine as she allowed her professor to see the mutilation her right hand caused.

_I am banned from the library_

Severus closed his eyes and his nostrils flared in loathing. She was deliberately tampering with the education of the students, and there was nothing he could do! Educational Decree Number 25 had been released that morning, preventing any other teacher aside from the High Inquisitor from changing or removing punishments incurred by the students. He could be of no more help to her than her friends now.

"What was the cause of this _punishment_," Severus nearly spat in disgust.

"She said I am just like Harry. She said that denying my access to the library was for lying to her," Hermione's voice sounded deadened to her ears and she was once more overwhelmed with desolation. "The blood quill was for running in the halls," she added, her throat thick with tears. She turned from Professor Snape, hugging her arms around herself as she tried to keep her emotions controlled. It wouldn't do to prove she wasn't mature enough and cry at such frivolous issues.

"All I wanted was to escape," she continued to whisper, her back to her professor. "But now I can't even do that."

"What were you attempting to escape?" Severus asked quietly, sensing the great emotions Hermione was battling.

"Nothing, it's stupid," Hermione muttered, turning back to face the dour potions master, wiping her face of the few tears she couldn't prevent from falling. She turned cold eyes on Severus, and it was all he could do to keep eye contact. She reminded him so much of himself; the realization chilled him to the bone. It was at that moment he recalled the images he saw in her mind when she was staring at the head table during breakfast. Making up his mind, he grabbed the nearest chair, the one he had transfigured the week before and settled into it.

"Miss Granger, do you trust me?"

She looked down at him, startled by his question. "Yes, but what-"

"If you trust me, then you need to know that I won't judge you. I want to help you, but you need to tell me what you need to escape from," Severus murmored. He didn't want to divulge that he had seen a man raping her, that she had allowed the image to escape before her defenses were back up. He wasn't even looking, but then it was there, almost screaming for an outlet, and he couldn't stop his mind from witnessing the cloudy memory.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, suspicion cooling her chocolate brown orbs even further. "I don't need your help Professor Snape," she intoned darkly, whirling around and breaking his wards with ease.

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the most difficult chapter for me to write so far, and I hope those who read to this point will drop a review as we are beginning to get into the crux of the story. I would greatly appreciate your feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as we proceed into dangerous territory.**

**Love and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter concerns delicate subject matter. Though it is not explicit, it may be unsuitable for some readers. Please use discretion.**

**Thank you RandomPonyWriter for your help and inspiration. This chapter would not have come together without your support and thoughtful criticism. Any grammatical errors are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

The game had been disastrous. If not for Harry, Gryffindor wouldn't have stood a chance. As it was, Hermione and Severus found themselves post-match back in his office, a fact which Severus found rather surprising. He had not anticipated the angry prefect returning as previously arranged considering the way in which their impromptu meeting had ended.

But then she started speaking, and it was if Hermione Granger wasn't in the room, but rather an automaton version of the spirited and dedicated Order member. Severus didn't know which was worse, a curious and overly loquacious cub or a non-responsive husk. It was as if she had placed her entire personality behind her Occlumency walls in order to address the issues found in her work.

There was no doubt she had put much effort into the findings that were presented to him, but the vibrancy that Severus was used was gone, almost as if it had never existed in the first place.

He was considering the merits of verbally eviscerating the girl to get a rise out of her when suddenly she stumbled over her words. _What is it she had been saying? _Severus wondered.

"…I didn't mean to indicate you were keeping me in the dark, it's just there seems to be this large piece of the puzzle missing, and my mind keeps going back to Tom's near invinciblility. I just can't wrap my mind around how he is able to not just survive but stand strong against a barrage of curses as you've described and well, if there _is_ any way to kill him…" She trailed off miserably as she revealed her emotions for the first time that afternoon.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation as he considered her question. He had his suspicions, but they had never been confirmed by Albus, as the Order's general considered it too great a risk to allow Severus to possess such information. He was, after all, in the presence of the Dark Lord on a regular basis, and Occlumency only went so far…

"You will need to…address those issues with the headmaster," Severus finally responded softly.

Hermione looked at Professor Snape appraisingly. He appeared subdued and withdrawn, and she furrowed her brow in consideration. "He does not trust you with the information?" she asked delicately, forgetting herself in the moment and allowing her frame to lose the rigidity that she used to keep her mind on high alert.

"It is never wise to place all one's eggs in one basket, Miss Granger," Severus intoned dully. "I possess a great number of the Order's secrets, but the headmaster must know when to keep me in the dark. This is one of those situations," he further elaborated.

"I see. It is as you said; we are all merely tools the headmaster uses to his best advantage," Hermione interpreted cynically.

"Indeed."

After that, things between Hermione and Severus became slightly more comfortable as they both settled into the cerebral exercise required of high Arithmancy. Severus recognized the silent truce for what it was; she would act professionally if he refrained from returning to their earlier point of contention. And while it rankled the potions master to no end, he realized that if he ever wanted the young Gryffindor's trust, he would need to earn it.

Thus he kept his questions to himself, maintaining the impersonal atmosphere Hermione preferred.

Severus had considered going to Albus with his concerns but quickly discarded that possibility as he appraised the young Gryffindor's reticence. He doubted she would be any more inclined to disclose her secrets to the headmaster if she had built her Occlumency shields in order to protect herself from skilled Legillimency in the first place. No, it would only serve to alienate her completely, and if his suspicions were correct, she would eventually need help from someone.

_Heaven forbid she turn to the mindless-duo for any sort of assistance_, Severus thought disdainfully.

Though how it came to be that Severus found himself willingly venturing into the life of one of Minerva's students was beyond him. He rarely exhibited such concern over his own snakes, and those he did take an interest in were children of his Death Eater cohorts. No, Severus did not attempt to get to know his Slytherins, or anyone for that matter, unless it suited the spy-games he was forced to play out of obligation to Albus. But for whatever indiscernible reason, Hermione Granger had vaulted past his walls, his protections and traps, insinuating herself in his mind like a bad song that he couldn't forget, though how he wished he could.

He just hoped that his tactical retreat would bear fruit sooner rather than later. Severus didn't relish the thought of having to give the impetuous Gryffindor any more consideration than he had already.

It was nearing curfew when the dungeon bound pair finally surfaced; their minds ablaze with probabilities and logarithms that would confuse most wizards in their intricacy. Their work over the last several hours was incomplete, but as the calculations grew and began to depend on other aspects of the matrix, Severus realized that it would be some time yet before their work would bear any viable fruit.

The easy victories she had presented Albus and Severus early on were clearly not so easily won after all. In a sense, Severus couldn't quite believe that so much effort had already been expended on this work already, as Hermione's information had been incomplete at best, but then he considered the intuitive nature she began to demonstrate, and he understood that while she could not claim insider knowledge, she was able to make several correct assumptions that allowed her to produce the level of work that she had presented the headmaster and his spy within the Death Eaters that fateful September evening.

However impressed he was then, now her work only served to illuminate the masks that she wore around the school with her friends and the other professors. No one aside from those who were present at her induction knew of her elevated status yet, as Albus did not wish to create bedlam within the Order that would surely be unleashed by Molly and Minerva should they ever find out about the young Gryffindor prematurely, but it was easy to see that they would need her in the coming months.

Professor Vector, as loyal to the headmaster as any of the other professors, did not wish to cast her hat on either side of the divide. The Ministry's idiocy forced those who would otherwise join in the fight to rethink their stance as they considered the reality they faced. And because Fudge ardently refused to believe and endorse Potter and Albus's claims, and indeed Severus's as well, it was difficult to recruit able witches and wizards for the war that was coming as indisputably as the sun rose each day.

It was a rare boon for the Order to find any tactical advantage in the current climate, and Severus was able to, in the safety of his mind, admit that Miss Granger was an asset. Once the matrix was working well enough, the Order could begin to fight in earnest, relieving some of the stress that Albus experienced when trying to strategize like a Slytherin.

Of course they had to get the matrix to work, thus Severus did not complain about the long hours he spent in the young Gryffindor's company, instead focusing his considerable intellect on the task at hand. When he did finally realize the time, Severus suggested a break, calling a house elf to bring them tea and sandwiches before Hermione could object.

"Sir, this is entirely unnecessary. It is getting late and I should-"

"Nonsense. A light meal after our mental exertion will only serve you good," Severus cut in.

The house elf had returned with a delicate tea service, replete with tiny sandwiches and chocolate biscuits. Hermione looked longingly at the food, her hunger making itself known, but once more opened her mouth to object. Now that their business for the day had concluded, Hermione was incredibly uncomfortable. She knew that her dour potion's professor's curiosity still burned over their earlier conversation, and she knew that she would overreact. And besides, to even think of the reasons _why_ she had needed his help…she shuddered lightly, her hunger dissipating.

"I will not ask you anything of a personal nature, Miss Granger," Severus intoned quietly, seeing her body react to some unknown disturbance.

"It does not matter, Professor, as I have lost my appetite," Hermione responded just as quietly.

And once more Severus burned with the obvious questions. _Who did this to you? Why won't you speak out?_ But he refrained.

"Here, take these with you then," Severus conjured a linen cloth and wrapped a few of the sandwiches and biscuits inside, handing the food to his fellow Order member and student. She accepted the repast silently, standing and walking to the door without outward affect.

"Thank you," she whispered almost too quietly for Severus to hear before slipping out into the corridor, the thickness of her voice betraying her reaction to his simple act of kindness.

"What ever am I going to do with you?" Severus whispered to the closed door.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent that night awake in her dorm room, the curtains of her four-poster drawn tightly and warded against intrusion. She stared by wand-light at the words her father had written, wondering what he could possibly mean.<p>

_I have a wonderful surprise for you, my dear child…I cannot wait to see your reaction….there is NOTHING I wouldn't do for you my darling…_

A grimace of hate and fear marred Hermione's pinched features as she tried to divine what surprise her father could have in store for his only daughter. Hermione remembered when she was a small child, wishing she could have a younger sibling to break the loneliness she had felt, a wish that died a few years later when she realized the kind of man her father was.

Hermione shuddered at the images that assaulted her mind's eye, trying to find purchase as her breathing became shallow and uneven. Panic flooded her entire body as she remembered how he came to her that first night, that fateful night ten years ago. How she had cried and pled with her father…her fear and anguish over his actions driving her insane. Cowering in terror as she listened to his threats, silently taking him in as he broke her, ripping her from the inside out.

Tears dripped from her chin, though she didn't seem to notice as the echo of pain continued. She had never felt such unadulterated fear in her entire life. Hermione had been utterly mortified then, wondering how her father could be the one to cause her so much pain. He was her _dad_, the man who helped raise her! He kept her fed and clothed and had introduced her to his love of reading. That he would hurt her so completely and irrevocably made Hermione scream silently. He took from her every last shred of safety, leaving her with nothing but sorrow and confusion.

He made her feel dirty, forcing her silence and obedience through harsh threats and painful pinches that she tried to hide from her mother. The abuse had begun just after Hermione started taking showers by herself. She had told her mum she was a big girl and didn't need any help. After John Granger began his systematic destruction of his only child, she never allowed her mother, or anyone else for that matter, to see her naked again.

And just as she had refused to seek help all those years ago, Hermione refused the olive branch Professor Snape had offered her the day after her world was once again turned upside down. She could manage, would manage until she left her parents, he father behind forever. Shame coursed through her as she thought on what she would have to do, but she knew that if she ever wanted any peace, she would need to act, and soon.

* * *

><p>Hermione broke the news of her punishment to the boys during breakfast the day after their victory. Outraged and shocked, both Harry and Ron seemed willing to get up to no good in order to put Umbridge in her place, once and for all.<p>

"Please, don't do anything rash," she begged them. "I need you both to help me now that I can't access the library, and Umbridge would only be too willing to diminish your rights as well in order to prove a point!"

"Mione!" Ron nearly yelled. "We all know how important the library is for you! She can't do this!"

"But she can," Hermione murmured. "Just like she banned you, Harry from Quidditch, she has the power to create and enforce any punishment for any conceivable offense. If we have any hope of passing this year, you both will need to be able to access the library in my stead, and unless you want me to go mad from this whole debacle, you will not act out, is that understood?" Both boys could hear Hermione's desperation by the way her tone turned rather demanding towards the end of her speech.

"Yes Hermione," both boys muttered sullenly.

"Good, now we all have studying to do, and I would like to get a good spot in the common room before it's too full." With her words still hanging in the air, she stood and glared at both boys until they followed her lead. Neither felt like studying, but the bleak mood of their bushy-haired friend made them more than willing to do as she said. After all, at least she could no longer drag them to the library for hours on end.

What no one from the infamous Golden Trio saw was their feared potions professor staring down the group, a sneer hiding his building concern for the only brain they seemed to possess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to once more thank my beta and partner-in-crime RandomPonyWriter for her support. This was such an intensely **provocative **moment in the story, which is why I express my hope that you will stick with me as we continue our journey. And as always...**

**Love and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I realized I made a plot error in the last chapter. I was able to correct it easily enough, but if anyone noticed how Severus had prior knowledge of Horcruxes in chapter Six and then suddenly forgot said knowledge in chapter Ten, I fixed that.**

**Many thanks to my indomitable beta RandomPonyWriter for her help and guidance. You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

* * *

><p>All too quickly Hermione found the fall term coming to a close. The paradoxically short and long weeks seemed to play games on Hermione's mind, keeping her off balance and ill content. Hermione blew out a frustrated breath as she moved passed the library, once more thinking of all the creative ways in which she could torture Umbridge. At present, transfiguring her into a mouse and then siccing Crookshanks on the Ministry bint seemed to be her top option. She knew her familiar would eviscerate the pudgy toad-faced dementor beyond all recognition, and the thought made her smile. It wasn't a pretty smile; rather more predatory than anyone had ever seen coming from the insatiable swot.<p>

Of course the majority of the student body believed her to be mentally unstable ever since she began her 'pre-apprenticeship' with the second most loathed professor in the school. And while Hermione generally didn't like rumors one way or another, she didn't feel hard pressed to dissuade her peers from the notion. It simply took too much effort.

Hermione's smile grew more genuine as she looked back on the kindness her head of house had bestowed upon her after hearing about her 'punishment.' Professor McGonagall had given her free access to her sizable personal library, and several of the other professors followed suit once their outrage over the situation outgrew the fear over their positions. The only professor who didn't give her carte blanch access was Snape, as he made it clear very loudly during their last class of the week that just because nearly the entire faculty saw fit to bend over backwards for the ungrateful chit, he was already burdened with her presence every Saturday and therefore saw no need to assist her any further. His Slytherins tittered at the implied invectives; watching with glee as she blushed furiously, ducking her head in embarrassment. And of course she had to forcibly hold back her friends, their indignation shining bright for all to see.

And while both teacher and student knew that his demonstration and her reaction was contrived, Severus couldn't bring himself to allow her more than limited access to his collection as he felt it would go against his every sensibility to follow the tide of popularity.

That was until he started using his personal library as a means to draw the young Gryffindor out of her self-imposed hell, switching between Order business and tutoring to entice his charge into heated discussions concerning any number of subjects related to Defense and Potions. He would ask, yes _ask,_ Hermione to read a section from a book that he had brought to his office, and then proceed to expound on an incorrect conclusion just to see her refute his claims. He would smirk at her when she realized his deception, moving to another task or topic to keep Hermione on her toes.

And while it seemed his efforts were effective during their Saturday meetings, Severus held no illusions as to her state of mind during the other six days of the week. Thus when Hermione found herself at peace the Friday before her last meeting with her dour potions professor, she latched onto the brief intermission with vengeance.

It is often said that a person grieves the loss of a loved one over seven stages. Denial, guilt, anger and bargaining consist of the first three; while depression, the upward turn, reconstruction and acceptance encompass the latter four. Hermione understood that from the moment her father betrayed her trust, when the image of her daddy had been demolished beyond repair, that she had been experiencing these different emotions in no apparent order.

At any given moment, she would try and deny the reality of her situation while simultaneously raging against the torture she endured at her father's hands. She would beg for death while feeling guilt over leaving her mum to fend off the monster her father had become. Yet, it wasn't until this year that Hermione began the upward turn, planning for a life beyond her father's influence. She would not buy into her father's lies, and she _would_ get out.

* * *

><p>Severus sensed a change almost immediately upon seeing the not-so-bushy haired Gryffindor the following day. Nothing drastic, but it was apparent to the spy that something had changed for his fellow Order member. Once more he felt the distinct urge to ask Hermione about what had taken place all those weeks ago, but he refrained.<p>

And while he was aware of the subtle differences in her personality from one week to the next, it seemed that she was still able to catch him off guard. Halfway through their last session, she looked up and asked, "Does Tom ever torture you for no reason?"

Nonplussed, he answered without thought. "Yes." _Idiot, now watch the young cub rage against the injustice,_ Severus thought bitterly.

"I see." Those two words were her only response to his rather maladroit confession. She didn't ask any questions or cry over him as she tried to think of ways to save him from the big bad psychopath. Yet, whatever she did gain from his response seemed to mellow her out even more, and it was then that he saw it. The haunted look he had witnessed over the weeks disappeared and in its place, peace?

Unable to keep silent, Severus pressed. "Why do you ask? I imagine your Gryffindor righteousness can't understand the realities that I face, the dangers my position places me in," Severus goaded. He felt oddly wrong-footed by her response, and he wished to garner a typical outburst from the precocious woman.

She looked at him shrewdly, as if sensing his intent. "Do you have any intention to leave Tom's service to minimize the danger he presents?" Again her question threw him.

"No, my role in this war is necessary," Severus bit out, "and defecting wouldn't lessen the danger," he added under his breath.

"So you willingly sacrifice your person for the continued success of the Light?" she pressed.

"Obviously," Severus blurted quite unintentionally, swearing under his breath for his momentary slip.

"Then I see no point in attempting the impossible. You might have been too young and impressionable when you joined the Death Eaters, but you went back after fourteen years of silence from your master in full knowledge of the danger this time around." They stared at one another; Hermione's eyes wide with perceptive understanding while Severus looked on with blatant incredulity.

Finally Severus broke the tenuous silence. "You make it sound as if I had a choice," he nearly growled.

"Didn't you?" she asked innocently.

Her question caused Severus to pause. No one had ever asked him that, and for once he considered his alternatives. Hiding, death or Azkaban. Not terribly favorable options, but options nonetheless.

Rather than giving in too easily however, Severus scowled at her impertinence. "Of course I didn't have a choice!" he bellowed unnecessarily.

"So the headmaster is compelling your continued participation in Tom's Inner Circle?" She seemed skeptical as she continued without pause. "What leverage is he using? Death threats? Or are you under the Imperius Curse?" she asked blithely.

"How dare you suggest such treachery!" Severus hissed, forgetting himself and throttling out of his chair in order to impose his height differential over the sorry excuse for a Gryffindor.

"So the headmaster isn't forcing you to spy for the Order?" she continued, seemingly unconcerned with his dark mood.

"Of course not!" he spat, only then realizing the sequence of events that lead him to this moment. Straightening, he glared down at the young woman who dared to tip her lip in amusement at her obvious win. "Your impertinence knows no bounds," he muttered darkly, closing his eyes against the headache that sprung to life at his humiliation.

"Perhaps," she murmured in response. Calm understanding, he realized, shone from her eyes which were no longer clouded in depression and sorrow. "After all, death is still an option."

* * *

><p>"How do things go with your work?" Albus asked merrily from his perch behind his desk, tea cup in hand.<p>

Severus sat in the chair nearest the fire, _his chair_ as he had come to identify it over the years, contemplating the many facets that made up Hermione Granger. "Fine," he muttered distractedly, considering once again telling the headmaster his suspicions, afraid that his methods would not help her in the long-run.

"Is something the matter my boy?" Albus asked delicately, sensing his spy's anxiety.

It was the Wednesday before end of term, and Severus considered the consequences of his continued silence. He didn't want to relinquish control over the situation, but something in Miss Granger's manner made him fearful. It seemed as if she had decided on a course of action, and he feared that she would do something drastic and irreversible. Her words from last Saturday, _'death is still an option,' _made him wonder if she was considering suicide. And if so, to what lengths would she go to realize that end?

"I am unsure whether or not I am doing the right thing, but I am worried that Miss Granger is hiding something from us that is causing her an undue level of stress," Severus began haltingly.

"Do you have any idea what she could be hiding?" Albus asked, sitting up in his chair and focusing his indomitable mind on the new topic.

Sighing in resignation, Severus told the headmaster what he had seen in her mind, the cloudy images of sexual assault and her subsequent reaction to his attempt to talk to her about it. He then explained how he was afraid that she would do something stupid over Christmas break, and stopped himself before he could display too much concern over the incorrigible Gryffindor.

"Well, your instincts have never led you astray in the past my boy. What would you suggest we do?" Albus asked after several moments of heavy silence. To the headmaster, it seemed that his potions professor and spy was correct, as he could see no other reason why such a young woman would feel the need to learn Occlumency to the level that she had _unless_ she was ashamed of whatever had happened to her in the past.

"We could force her to stay here over the holiday break or at headquarters as it would allow us to keep an eye on her," Severus suggested.

"Well, according to what you just told me, it would seem unlikely that Miss Granger is aware that you know something of what plagues her. If we were to keep her from her family, she may become suspicious," Albus responded sadly. "Besides, she is too well informed for us to claim safety issues."

Both men sat in silence, trying and failing to think of ways to protect the young Gryffindor from herself. At long last, Albus spoke. "I think it would be possible to place wards around her home to tell us if she is in mortal danger. That is the only suggestion I have that wouldn't jeopardize whatever trust you've built since this year began."

Sighing once more, Severus nodded tiredly, hoping this would be enough warning for either man to reach her before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt nauseous as she received news of Arthur Weasley's near death experience with Tom's damnable snake. It was of course the desired result from their secret meeting in October, but Hermione couldn't help the overbearing sense of shame that she caused this. Intellectually Hermione knew that if it hadn't been for her work, Arthur would certainly have died as Harry most likely wouldn't have seen the images filtering through Nagini's eyes last night, but her heart felt heavy with responsibility.<p>

"Miss Granger, if you would like, you could go to Grimmauld Place with the others. I would be happy to excuse you from your last day before the break so you can be with your friends," Albus provided gently.

"No thank you Headmaster. My parents are expecting me back. They've written recently, and it seems they miss me quite a bit," Hermione explained as she turned down the headmaster's offer. Thoughts of her impending meeting with her parents made bile rise in her throat, but she swallowed convulsively until she could no longer feel her gag reflex.

"I understand my dear," Albus intoned genially.

"Perhaps I can come and visit after the new year begins," Hermione said questioningly. "I could take the Knight bus to Grimmauld Place and stay for a few days," she continued.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Miss Granger. However, I would feel better if you didn't travel by yourself to Grimmauld Place. Perhaps when you know more of your plans you could owl me? I would secure an Order member to escort you to headquarters whenever it is convenient for you," Albus responded lightly.

Rather than fight, she nodded easily, smiling just enough to put the headmaster at ease.

"Wonderful! In that case, I will be sure either Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter owl you when we know more of Arthur's condition just in case the situation deteriorates and you change your mind," Albus declared.

Smiling, Hermione bid the headmaster a good day and left for the revolving staircase, once more lost in thought and guilt.

Walking the corridors, Hermione considered the potential backlash she would receive for what she was about to do. Knocking quietly, Hermione waited but didn't hear the telltale sign of life coming from Professor Snape's office. Assuming he must be out, she turned the knob and walked in, sensing the wards recognizing her and allowing her access. She smiled slightly as she realized that her hated professor had keyed his office wards to her magical signature and pulled out the long, thin box that she had kept in her robe pocket all morning.

Setting it down gingerly, Hermione turned around quickly and made her way back outside before she could chicken out. Once safely on the other side of the door, she breathed a sigh of relief and walked back up the many stairs toward the Great Hall for breakfast, silently hoping Professor Snape liked his Christmas gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh! The response I received over the weekend nearly had me fainting dead away. Two thousand hits in one day! Over twelve thousand hits overall! I am thankful and heartened by your response, and because of that I've decided to create a poll. What do you think should happen to Hermione's father? Go check out my profile and vote if you want. As always...**

**Love and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you RandomPonyWriter for your help and inspiration. I consider this chapter to be more **collaboration **between us than anything else, and I know for certain that I would shrivel up and die without you and your thoughtful attention to detail. Any mistakes you see are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that links back to the J.K. Rowling Universe.**

* * *

><p>The pungent smell was the first thing that assaulted Hermione's senses as she walked into the house she had considered her home for the last 16 years. Her father had been at King's Cross to pick her up like every break that she had joined her parents for since her Hogwarts career had begun; only this time he had been alone. When she had asked after her mother, his response had been oblique at best.<p>

_'Your mum is at home dear.'_ That had been all he'd been willing to say on the matter.

Now, she wondered how her mother could allow something so obviously rotten to stay in their home for any amount of time.

"Mum!" she hollered, turning on lights as she preceded her father into the house. No sound answered her however, and Hermione turned back to face her father; her question clear in her eyes.

"Mum's in bed dear." Her father's answer was at odds with the smile he was giving her, and suddenly Hermione was on her guard.

"What's wrong with Mum?" she asked slowly, watching his response closely.

"Perhaps it would be best if you just went on up to check on her dear," her father responded, his smile growing slightly. Hermione blinked in confusion, nodding at her father before turning back around and heading further into the house. She mounted the steps, noticing for the first time that the smell seemed to originate from upstairs. Her concern and confusion grew as she neared the master bedroom, and Hermione nearly fainted dead away when she opened the door.

Blood. There was so much blood. Oh god…

She buckled over; vomit forcing its way past her lips violently as the image of her mother's prone form burned itself into her mind…

Oh god the smell! Her body continued to convulse in disgust as her senses cried out against the smell of death…

Dead. Her mother dead and decaying in a pool of her own blood. Tears streamed down Hermione's face unhindered by pride or vanity. For what was left after this? Her mother was dead. She could barely breathe as her nostrils continued to be overwhelmed by the decaying scent that had exploded when she opened the door to her parents' room. How long had she been dead?

And suddenly Hermione recalled exactly what her father had said. She scrambled to her feet as she registered his presence, fury causing her body to shake as she grabbed her wand out of her coat pocket.

"You KILLED her!" Hermione's voice was scratchy from the bile that had damaged her esophagus, disbelief coloring her scream as her magic seemed to spiral out of her, her hair whipped about by wind that formed out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Hermione like an unstoppable force of nature.

"Don't you see? She was only getting in the way!" Her father's desperation and joy reached out to Hermione and she stumbled back as if his words had physically struck her.

Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around what he'd done. He had viewed his wife as a nuisance, and now she was dead all because Hermione hadn't acted soon enough. What delusion did her father create in his deviant mind that caused him to kill the one woman he had promised to honor, love and cherish above all else?

"She found out what you were doing to me, didn't she?" Hermione muttered almost to herself, sudden clarity focusing her mind like a serrated knife. For a moment she nearly forgot with whom she was speaking.

"Your mum wanted to take you away from me. She thought our relationship was disgusting! She wouldn't listen to reason so I did the _only_ thing that would-"

"I can't believe you! You are a monster! How could you have thought that I ever enjoyed all those years of torture!" Hermione screamed over her father's explanation. "I was afraid of you, but no more." She swished her wand imperiously, cords leaping from the tip and snaking around her father, binding his hands and legs together tightly enough so that he was forced to the ground, falling into the puddle of vomit she had yet to clear away.

She turned back to the bed and slowly made her way to her dead mother's body. Tears leaked from her eyes as she took in the decaying form. It was clear even to her untrained eye that her mother had been dead for weeks now, and at once she recalled the letter her father had sent her. Bile rose once more as hate burned through her veins, galvanizing in her a desire for blood and vengeance so strong that she collapsed under its weight.

Her throat closed in on itself as she tried to regain control, her breathing laborious as she forced the lump that had formed in her throat down with difficulty. She couldn't have told anyone how long she had sat beside the bed trying to stop shivering from shock. It had never occurred to her that there was a fate worse than the ignominy of her father's treatment, but she had been proven wrong. This was so much worse.

John Granger began a litany of excuses after she had turned her back on him, and it was only after several minutes had passed that she remembered his presence at the scene of a crime so horrifying and disturbing that Hermione felt her body react without thought or consideration.

Suddenly she stood over her abhorrent father, wand trained on his heart as the words that she had never thought she would speak rushed to the tip of her tongue. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately – Hermione had yet to find out which – she was startled from her task by a loud crack outside the bedroom door. She forced her eyes to investigate and was surprised by who now stood at the door frame; his black robes a stark contrast to the light shining from the lower level of the house.

"Professor Snape!" the words escaped in exclamation, and she couldn't help but notice the lines of worry and fear that marred his usually stoic face, his eyes boring into her as he assessed the situation that he had stumbled upon. Without thought, Hermione launched herself at the man who had never evinced any desire to be touched, wrapping her arms around his torso as she allowed tears to fall freely once more.

She was startled anew as she felt his arms come around her hand tuck her against his body, the warmth of his form helping to thaw the block of ice that had settled into her stomach as the reality of what she had almost done forced itself past the shock her body was still experiencing.

"She's mine!" Her father's voice broke through the silence that had descended upon the room after her brash decision to seek whatever comfort her acerbic professor could provide her, recalling them both to the man who had clearly lost all touch with reality. "You can't have her, she's mine!"

"What is your father babbling about Miss Granger?" Severus asked pointedly as he took in once more the carnage that he couldn't help but notice even from the door frame.

"Don't you dare answer him child! You are not to-"

"Silence!" Severus bellowed, his nonverbal spell doing what John Granger was clearly unwilling to do on his own. When he realized that no one could hear what he was saying, the man on the floor redoubled his efforts to scream his warnings through the jinx, his flesh mottled by the effort.

Hermione had burrowed as far as she could into Severus's chest at her father's angry tirade, her body continuing to shake in fear and despair. When her father's words were cut off abruptly, she sighed with relief that he had taken the initiative to prevent him from saying anything more damning. She was sure that her potions professor would undoubtedly have questions as to what he meant, but she hoped she could avoid that as long as possible.

"Miss Granger," he murmured gently, much like speaking to a scared animal. "I need you to look at me so we may address this situation." Still he spoke with a measure of calm in his voice.

She pulled away enough to look at her professor. "He killed my mum," Hermione muttered belligerently, "How do you suggest we deal with _this_?" she swept her arm over to her mother's corpse, anger tingeing her words as she tried to take back control.

Severus ignored her tone as he moved past the distraught teenager to more closely examine the form that had caught his attention nearly as quickly as his charge's tear stained face had. The woman, who had clearly been Hermione's mother in life, lay sprawled out on the bed in a parody of rest. As he continued to look around his mind formed conclusions and what he determined was beyond anything he had assumed when he first saw past the young Gryffindor's mind traps.

It was clear to the spy and Death Eater that her father was the perpetrator in the memory he had witnessed all those weeks ago, and as his own anger and fear began to claw at his heart, he realized with sudden clarity that he would do anything to protect this young woman from further pain. The desire to kill her father was so strong that it left him unsettled and wrong-footed. The red haze that formed around the edges of his mind made it increasingly difficult to function, and without thought or provocation he found his wand pointed at the man who had the temerity to lay claim to a woman who had seen far too much in her short yet violent life.

"Severus." It was only as he heard her speak his given name that he realized she had been calling to him for several moments, her hand now trying to press his wand arm away from its target.

"It's the least he deserves," he murmured, eyes now trained on the object of his intense protective streak.

"Yes, but I will not have you going to Azkaban on my behalf," she answered resolutely, her hand remaining on his forearm as she stared him down from his present course. More shyly she added, "I need you." He searched her eyes for artifice or deceit, but the truth of her words was clear even to the head of Slytherin. Lowering his wand, he pulled her back to his side, allowing himself the comfort of her embrace as he considered what they were to do now.

After another length of silence, he voiced his plan. "I need to speak to the headmaster about this. While I am gone, you need to call the police so they may handle the muggle investigation of your mother's death. I will return to collect you, so do not allow Child Services to take you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered at once. Frowning slightly, she asked, "How did you know I needed help?"

"The headmaster placed wards around your home earlier this week to ensure your safety while away from the castle. We were alerted to your distress and I apparated here as quickly as possible," Severus responded quickly, not realizing that he had provided an answer to a question without sneer or scowl as was his modus operandi. She simply nodded to this, stepping away from him so he could find his way back to Hogwarts without accidently taking her along.

"Call the police," he repeated, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>After a sleepless night spent at her home while the police collected evidence and took her father into custody, Hermione and the headmaster found themselves at the police station, the latter dressed in a rather dour muggle suit. Since Hermione's grandparents were all dead and both her parents had been only children, she had no family to help her through this. Thus it had been decided that the headmaster at her school would be the perfect surrogate caregiver. After a lengthy interview with an investigator and the prosecutor's office, Albus was given official dispensation to allow the school to care for her until she reached the age of majority in the muggle world as he was willing and able to do so.<p>

According to the prosecutor who had been assigned her father's case, the police had interrogated her father to no avail. It seemed as if her father had regained a modicum of sense and refused to explain why his wife was now dead. Apparently motive was rather important to the courts. So it was that Hermione swallowed her pride and told them what had transpired the night before, and why her father felt her mother's continued existence was so detrimental to his continued happiness. When further questioned, it became clear to the prosecutor that he would be trying John Granger with charges of first degree murder as well as aggravated sexual assault.

When he asked the young woman who had been placed in such an untenable situation if she was willing to testify, Hermione looked at the rather young attorney with such fire and conviction he was surprised he didn't feel his skin burn as she told him that she would do whatever it took to keep her father behind bars for as long as his natural life would last.

Hermione shamefully admitted that it had never occurred to her to press charges against her father. The guilt she felt because of this oversight was what induced her to cooperate fully. If not for her, her mother may have survived. Now all she could do was ensure that her useless excuse for a father never saw the light of freedom ever again. Motive was essential to keep him locked up, she understood that now.

The prosecutor then told her that it was his job to make sure men like John Granger were punished for their crimes. However he was required to try and force her father to accept a deal or a plea bargain in exchange for a lesser sentence. He told her that under no circumstances would he agree to anything less than 25 years to life since the evidence the crime scene investigators found was so damning, but unfortunately that meant that there was every possibility that her father could be released as early as his 71st birthday.

She considered what her father would be able to do at the age of 71 and found that she was okay with the possibility. Besides, if he did ever did get released, she had at least 25 years to plan her revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I would especially appreciate any feedback you may wish to share. Things are really starting to shift away from canon, and I hope that everyone who is reading this will continue with me on this fantastic journey. As always...**

**Love and Review!**


End file.
